It all Falls Down
by MaNiQ1
Summary: After 7x15 Damon dessicates, Abandoning Bonnie. She finds an unlikely ally and Lover in Enzo. All is good between them, until Damon is awakened by Stefan to find HIS witch and former best friend are lovers. How will this affect Bonnie and Damon, and Bonnie and Enzo when the team needs to come together again after 3 years? *DARK BONNIE* *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1 Bonenzo

**A/N Damn! I battled myself with this one, when I saw the most heart breaking BAMON scene of my life. Damon leaving Bonnie. I died on my couch. I thought, I have to write this, I have to give my Bons her happiness. So I thought about how to do this all weekend. I am not good with CANON stuff, mostly because I am not great at writing supernatural stories. But, this is partial Canon, only because we have no idea what will happen for another month. I'm die hard BAMON but… I WANT BONNIE HAPPY! AND DAMON SCREWED HER ROYALLY. The fact that I have been patient about BONENZO, and it isn't happening the way I envisioned on the stupid show, and that this may be the very last season. I had to write this. Please Review, because I would like to continue this story. BONENZO is happy and then DAMON comes back and it all goes from there. I have no idea how this will end, BAMON or BONENZO, but I will say, right now BONENZO is happy in my story, for now. And BONNIE is DARK BONNIE! I tend to write AU/AH because I suck at supernatural, but I want to go with this, partial canon, plus, I have been tempted to work with a Dark and Powerful Bonnie for forever. This is finally my chance to do her badass. Or at least try.**

*I do not own these characters

*Without further Ado…

* * *

"So she's back?" Bonnie asks the beautiful dark eyed man.

"Yes. We are all in danger. I had to come and get you, I am done with you being away from me."

She looks at him adoringly. Her eyes tell a story of being lost and found. Who would have ever thought they'd find their way to each other after all of the hate-filled experiences they have had. He was never very kind to her, and she never cared for him.

Sounds familiar?

Which is why she was hesitant to allow herself fall for him. He was too much like _HIM_ at first. You know who _HIM_ is. The man who pulled her heart from her chest, and squeezed it slowly, til she ran out of breath.

When she finally managed to pick her heart back up, and breath again, ONLY ONE person was there for her. ONLY ONE MAN, the man she least expected to be there for her, after all they had done to each other, was there for her.

 _Lorenzo_

 **(Flashback)**

ENZO's POV

Bonnie was unconscious outside of her dorm, he wasn't sure if it was some sort of attack or her blacking out from her magic. But without hesitation, he picked her up and took her to the boarding house. She was breathing but in some way she was incoherent, and almost comatose. He couldn't take her to the hospital, because Matt had every major federal, and government building stacked with guards ready to kill any vampire that steps foot on the premise.

When he arrived at the Boarding house, he enlisted in the help of Nora and Mary Louise, who were all that was left after, Stefan and Valerie had fled. Caroline went to Houston with Alaric and the twins, Tyler jumped ship, and Damon Selfishly Dessicated himself, leaving Bonnie all alone.

It was then he realized Bonnie was ALONE just as he was. The whole speech he gave her about not having anyone, only to realize the ONE person she had, was too stupid to see what he had in her.

"Apparently her magic is protecting her. Bonnie is in a dark place right now, and if she doesn't control her Magic she will start channeling Expression."

"Meaning?"

"Dark Magic Enzo. She is too powerful of a witch to have no control over her emotions right now. She needs to be in a state of calm, before her body allows her to wake up."

"Her magic is trapping her like the Phoenix stone?" He said angered.

"It is for the best right now. An Angry Bonnie, might not be in anyone's best interest right now. Whether they be Human or Supernatural."

"I think I can handle an angry Bonnie." In fact, all he ever handled was an angry Bonnie.

"It is important that we keep her here, safe. Away from everyone."

"Okay. Well let's at least get her comfortable."

"How about the big room?"

"You kidding me, if she wakes up in there, she is liable to have flashbacks of _HIM_ and send us all to our Bloody hell caskets without a second thought about it."

Nora, leans in close to Bonnie and hold her hands resting her cheek next to Bonnies. Mary Louise squirms a bit in her insecurities, but knows that Bonnie is no threat from a comatose state. Although she has such low self-esteem there is no telling how she really feels on the inside about Bonnie being comatose.

"Okay, Nora, we should go now. Leave Enzo with Bonnie for a moment. He probably wants to be alone right now." Mary Louise said.

In the back of his mind he was frustrated, that she could let Damon get the best of her. But he knows the affect Damon can have on a person. Hell, Damon did it to him 50 years ago, what was new?

Well, what was different this time, Enzo was immortal, and Bonnie was Human. Humans could die of a broken heart, because such vulnerability could swallow them whole in their emotional state of minds. Especially a witch. Witches were emotional, and wild creatures of habit, that had powers that reflected their inner beings state of mind. One with the Earth, and one with the Elements, an emotional witch had the power to hurt herself and everyone around her.

Enzo was not about to let it all happen that way, not for Bonnie. He may have thought she was a little brat and a pain in his undead ass, but one thing is for sure, SHE NEVER LEFT ANYONE BEHIND that she loved, and she ALWAYS got stuck in the back of everyone's mind when it came time to help Bonnie. She was Loyal to a fault, like he was. So loyal, he lost his way because he wasn't sure which side he was on. When all along the two sides he was trying to protect should have been alliances all along. Something in his black hole of a heart had a beat for Bonnie.

He sat there in the guest room watching her breath slowly. Yet her heart beat was rambunctious and fast. Watching her chest rise and fall with angst. Watching her veins wiggle and jiggle of blackness, starting to take over her. He could smell the power in her blood and the power was some kind of spooky, even he as a vampire thought. When he held her hand, his cold hand warmed up to her warm skin. Her heart beat slowed from it's a quick pace to a slow steady one. So he spent much of the next week holding her hand just to steady her broken heart. Willing her to be strong enough to wake out of this coma.

After a week, Bonnie awakens.

She opens her eyes and doesn't even become concerned with the fact that she is in the Salvatore Boarding house, resting, next to a chair with a leather jacket, that smells of debauchery and liquor. If she didn't know better she would think it was HIS, but she knew better. She knew who said Jacket belonged too and she was waiting to him face to face.

She won't wait there lying down. She gets up and she is un-phased by her clothes being changed and her body feeling stiff. She sits up and stares blankly at the leather jacket. She has no emotional connection to the world, or an emotional expression on her face. Until he walks in. Still looking at the floor, she smirks. A slight glimmer of happy crosses her faces, and as quick as it came it left.

"Hello Love."

She says nothing. She just keeps looking at the floor then at the wall then back to him. He walks over to the chair sitting in front of her and sits down facing her. She may give him an aneurism, he has no idea what is going through her dark mind right now, and frankly he doesn't care. He never thought seeing her green eyes would matter so much to him. They both sit in silence and stare at one another.

Enzo had to be very particular in handling Bonnie right now. She was fragile, yet venomous.

He looked at her cautiously waiting to see if he could read her. Her dark veins were frenzied. He was surprised how well he could read her emotions. He saw, anger, then pain, then sadness, then a second he saw happiness, then anger and pain again. He tensed slightly, hoping she felt even a little bit trusting of him. When her eyes got glossy, her throat needing clearing, he grabbed her into his arms just before she collapsed trying to stand up.

The closeness of him, the smell of him, the need for him. She cried. She broke down and cried. He let her cry for hours. They still didn't speak to one another. He just held her and let her cry. When she was done drying, she looked at him and said, "Thank you Enzo. For everything!"

She knew he was there the entire week. She felt him, his presence, his hand, the smell of him, the emotion he had holding her hand. He also penetrated her thoughts by entering her dreams, and gave himself some existence in her mind. They shared a weeks' worth of memories inside of her mind together. They developed a bond in her comatose state. He had no idea, how much she would come to mean to him, and she had no idea how she even deserved his hope. But it happened.

 **(End of Flash back)**

Enzo debates with how to tell Bonnie that Damon is awake. He needs to soften her up first.

"I missed you. I missed you so much." She says. Finally having someone to be vulnerable with and feel passionate about.

He pulls her into his arms and embraces her tightly. His arms wrap around her like a shield. His embrace brings her magic to a frenzy inside of her, makes her excited and hungry for him.

"I need to feel you against me. Touch me, touch me, please." She begs.

"How would you like it love?"

"You know how I like it."

"I haven't seen you in a while, I don't want to hurt you."

"No. No, please. I want you to hurt me."

She pulls his shirt off and begins to roughly unbuckle his belt, tugging at him all the while. He rips her shirt off and turns her around. Grabbing her breast and pulling her backside into his front side. Smelling her neck and her blood and her skin. The collision of their bodies is more than she can bear because the feel of his skin excites her, and her magic. She moans out loud raising a demon inside of him.

"Your blood is intoxicating, love. I need to taste you." He tries containing his beast, and she can't help but to pull her pants and panties down and pull his lower half to her.

He still holding back his demon, but as she bends forward, pushing her hips into his, he can't hold back his sexual urges either. He bends Bonnie over and thrusts inside of her. She screams and grabs hold to the table she is standing next to digging her nails into the wood. He feels so good inside of her, she just won't let him work her, she forces her movements onto him and as he thrusts, she pushes. The connect so magically.

They go at it like this for about 20 minutes, and he pulls Bonnies body up against his, cupping her breasts and smelling her neck. She can't seem to keep her eyes open for the life of her to look at him, but it doesn't matter, because she moves her hair off of her neck, and turns her neck to the side just before she is about to hit her peek.

 **"** **FUCK ME! BITE ME! PULL MY HAIR!"**

He does just that. He vamped out and sunk his teeth into her neck, and began draining her, while one of her breast was massaged into the large palms of his hand and the other hand pulled her hair. He makes her and cums so hard, and so long, the picture frames fall off of the walls, and it feels as if the Earth shook. Bonnie's magic shook the ground and Enzo's pipe put her to sleep.

That was the easy part.

The hard part was what he had to tell her next…

* * *

 ***Thanks I screwed up royally with the defecate and dessicate thing! Lol**

 **BONENZO ! DARK BONNIE! Hope you liked it so far…**


	2. Chapter 2 It all falls down

***Thank you for your interest in this fic, I am excited about it. I have most of it all planned already. I appreciate your reviews. (:**

 ***I do not own these characters.**

 ***Please enjoy**

* * *

The day was gliding past them. Enzo was trying to get an idea of Bonnie's state-of-mind. After all, today is his first time having her in his presence in a while. He wanted to make sure to catch her in a good emotional space before telling her what he had to tell her. So he allowed her to control their day together because it gave him an idea of what she was feeling.

Enzo and Bonnie went to the woods so she could practice her _projection_ with Enzo. Since she has become a dabbler of expression and because of it, she tampers with small forms of it. The way Bonnie uses her magic, depends entirely on her emotional state. Three years ago when Enzo found an unconscious Bonnie, her emotional state was in turmoil. She was liable to destroy herself and all of Mystic Falls. The Bennett witches were so powerful and self-sacrificing, that Bonnie's ancestors stepped in and spelled her to protect her from her magic. Self-sacrificing for any and everybody was no more. They would not let Bonnie die a young witch with all of her potential. Three years ago, the Bennett line went dark. Bonnie's magic has been drawn from a dark place, and Enzo helps her to balance her use of it.

Projection helps Bonnie to steal a person current thoughts and project them into her time and place.

"I am excited to do this with you. I have been working on it for a few months and I was noticing it starting to work with a couple of the patients in the clinic." Bonnie says.

"Well, as long as it doesn't involve sending an electric current through my brain cells, then ok."

He stares at her in bewilderment, wondering what exactly she plans on doing. He has a desperado look about him that she loves, and she bites her lip before kissing him, then backs away to put space between them.

"Okay, baby. Close your eyes and focus all of your brain on absolutely nothing. Which shouldn't be too hard since you rarely use it anyways." She laughs.

"You always laugh at your own jokes; I think that defeats the purpose. Besides if I recall, my brain worked just fine when I had you bent over the table earlier. If you don't recall, you slept for a couple of hours afterwards."

Enzo made Bonnie laugh, even though he wasn't necessarily funny. He had a dry sense of humor and a permanent snarl to his face. But when he was funny, he was so funny to her. He on the other hand thought she told the lamest jokes, and it didn't matter if he laughed because she laughed at herself.

"Well, in all fairness, it had been a while. You know, normally I try to wear you out."

"And in all fairness, I am an immortal, sex addict, so you will never be able to wear me out." However, she came close plenty of times, Sex with a witch was magical, but sex with a witch of Bonnie's powerful nature, otherworldly. No other woman has ever given Enzo such a sexual challenge.

He walks to her and cups her hands with his face, he stares into her eyes, and looks into her dauntless soul, "If I ever loved a woman or another being the way I love you, check my pulse, I must be human." In other words, he can never, will never love another soul the way he loves Bonnie. He smiles at her, and it is uncanny and unmatched to any other smile she has ever seen, because Enzo's smile was debonair, yet fragile. He didn't smile often, and when he did, it was only directed at Bonnie.

"If you are ever human, then I wouldn't be working on what I am working on for us." They looked at one another and he almost felt an emotional overtaking in his heart, and got watery eyes, almost. Then she had every confidence that her decision was one she would be happy with for the rest of her life. He kissed her passionately.

"Okay, baby. Stop distracting me. Please stand by that tree okay. Close your eyes and use your weeeedo brain to focus for me," She laughs at herself again.

They both begin to focus.

"I am going to jump into your thoughts so I can feel when your mind is completely clear. Don't feel alarmed, okay, you will feel my presence but you won't see me, initially."

Both supernaturals close their eyes and focus. Enzo in his all black as usual, and Bonnie in her black as well. Although black was her new favorite color, she didn't wear it as much as she'd like to. If she did, her and Enzo would look like they were always trying to match. He literally never wore another color.

Enzo mind was focused on black space within his mind, and he could feel Bonnie's presence inside of him. It was a weird feeling, her inside of him, and in mere minutes he was in another place looking at her, and they were in a familiar surroundings.

"Where are we, Love?"

"Just wait a minute." She grabs his hands and leads him to a desolate area of grass near water. He is starting to recognize it.

She keeps walking forward and they finally come to the falls. Suddenly Bonnie is wearing black lace dress. It was really simple, and had straps on it, and came about mid-thigh. He remembers when she wore this dress. It was her 22nd birthday and Enzo took her on a long ride through the mountains on his bike, then a longer ride along the coast. All Bonnie wanted was to feel the wind in her hair, the breeze on her skin, and her arms around his waist. He did that for her. He took her on an adventure that night. Then when it was all said and done, the two of them ended up at the falls. Right now, as she entered his mind she was using her newly enhanced power of projection; she took Enzo back to that night at the falls. A special night for them both.

 _Bonnie's Birthday 3 years ago_

 ** _Enzo's POV (Projected-flash back)_**

 _Standing there looking at her as she stood in front of the water, watching the water fall of dreams flow into the river of nightmares. He imagined she felt that her life was in disarray. Her silhouette against the beautiful back drop had him pining for her. Of course she was beautiful. She was smart. She was strong. She was powerful. She was a wildcard. It wasn't exactly the reason he cared for her. It was the small moments he had stolen from her that made him feel closely connected to her._

 _Watching her silhouette against the falls and how her body invited the elements to hug her and enter her fortress of a soul was so enchanting for him. She embodied the idea of supernatural. How could a woman like that, be left vulnerably alone? He only thought about it for a minute or so. He knew why. Not EVERY or ANY man could handle a woman of Bonnie's magnitude. She was a special woman, and it took a certain type of man, to offer her what she needed, and desired all at once._

 _While Enzo stared at the back of Bonnie, he realized that what his purpose was in finding Damon a few years ago. His purpose was to find her. He was meant to meet her, dislike her, watch Damon with her. Learn how much she loved Damon. Watch her love a man who would never love her the way she deserved, then watch her as she got her heart broken, so he could see how special she was, and know what it took, and who he had to be in order to give her what she needed._

 _He sees Bonnie's toes pull at the grass while she walks around in circles pushing her brown wavy hair behind her ears. She reminds him of a little girl sometimes. She comes off to the world as this strong-willed, stubborn, and independent woman. She is really still young at heart. He saw it every time she laughed, and every time she ate good food, and every time he told her she was beautiful. She looks back at him and waives for him to come to her. So, like a child being lead to candy, he walked to her, slowly; anticipating what to say or do to end her night perfectly. He was at a loss, and hoped it would come to him on his slow walk over to her._

 ** _Bonnie's POV (Projected-flash back)_**

 _Life was feeling easier lately. A couple of months of just her and Enzo made her feel like she didn't have to work so hard to prove her level loyalty. Enzo NEVER asked anything of Bonnie except how her day was going. He also pleaded with her several times about not giving him an aneurism from time to time. When Bonnie was alone with Enzo, they rarely spoke of the past._

 _Enzo didn't expect anything from Bonnie. He let Bonnie be Bonnie. The only thing she really expected of him, was to NEVER leave without saying goodbye. No matter where they parted from. Be it leaving the house, taking her to school, taking her home, going to the store, or wherever it was. If Enzo left, it was easy to understand why all she asked him to do, was never leave without saying goodbye._

 _He left her, he left her without a single respectful word. He said he left her a letter. A Fucking letter. A letter that three years later, she still hasn't opened. As a matter of fact, she didn't even bother keeping it. That letter reduced her to nothing more than an opportunity to run. Another person reminding her how much her sacrifices meant nothing. Enzo told her Damon was desiccating himself. Enzo didn't owe Bonnie anything, and yet he was honest with her. The only person in a long time that was always honest with her, whether or not she ever wanted to hear it._

 _Now she stood at the falls twiddling her toes into the grass, because the adrenaline from the bike ride had her body overheated. The cold feel of the grass between her toes calmed her nerves. That is what Enzo was, the cold to her natural heat. As her toes played in the grass, it reminded her of his cold skin and she smiled smelling his leather jacket in her nostrils. Some men wore a lether jacket, but Enzo wore the hell out of is. In fact, her never took it off except for to change and shower. Turning around watching him watch her, made her feel a bit clingy. After all she just spent almost three hours hanging on to his waist for dear life. Now that they were no longer trekking through the highways and byways, her body was yearning to be near his again. She peeked around to him and motioned for him to come over to her._

 ** _ENZO and BONNIE_**

 _Now they are standing together staring at the water._

 _"_ _What are you thinking about Lorenzo"_

 _"_ _Well, now I am thinking about how you are the only person other than Lily to call me by my full name."_

 _"_ _Ugh, really? Did you have to murder the moment?"_

 _"_ _Still feeling jealousy over Lilian?"_

 _"_ _You wish. The only thing I can be jealous about with her is that at least Damon was honest with her when he abandoned her in her time of need. Other than that, I'd say you dodged one crazy, freight train of a bullet."_

 _"_ _I guess we are both guilty of Dodging a Salvatore bullet. Right? I mean, Damon desiccated himself was potentially the best thing for you. Your life isn't in AS MUCH danger as it was. But… That could always have something to do with the fact that you could break a person by looking at them. "He says as he smiles._

 _She laughed genuinely. A laugh he loved, and he smiled at his own notion, because he made her smile._

 _"_ _Do you ever wonder why we never realized how much we are alike?"_

 _"_ _I don't tend to wonder things Bonnie, I just judge a situation and go off of that. I have learned not to second guess too many things. I will say that I know we were meant to meet, and we were meant to both selflessly love Damon, in order to be brought together."_

 _"_ _You think we were supposed to be brought together?" Bonnie asks him._

 _"_ _I do."_

 _"_ _Funny. You don't strike me as the type of man, who thinks that way."_

 _"_ _Bonnie, there are a lot of things you wouldn't believe about me. I know I come off as cold-hearted, calculating, and murderous, but I can be a walking, talking, contradiction. You never know."_

 _"_ _Lorenzo?"_

 _"_ _There you go with that full name thing you do." He smiles._

 _"_ _I'll eventually figure something else out for you."_

 _"_ _Eventually? Are you saying our friendship is long term?"_

 _"_ _I know I shouldn't expect anything out of you Lorenzo, and I don't. If you left tomorrow-"_

 _"_ _STOP! Right there Bonnie. I am not going to abandon you. It has been a rough couple of months but I am not going anywhere. No matter how difficult you are."_

 _"_ _Difficult?"_

 _"_ _Yes. You're a bloody pain in my ass."_

 _"_ _You are not the easiest person to be around either Mr. St John."_

 _"_ _Tell me that when I give you an aneurism three times in a day trying to sort through my emotions."_

 _She laughs. "You know, you have been really great about that, and everything else."_

 _"_ _Helping you tame your dark side is quite a job. I have been burned, electrocuted, thrown into countless trees and walls, the list goes on for crying out loud."_

 _Bonnie laughs. Her laugh is bewitching._

 _She moves into him. Something in her eyes twitch. "Uh-oh."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Your eyes just did that sparkle and shimmer thing they do when you get the urge to do something bloody terrible."_

 _"_ _Relax Lorenzo. I just want to go for a swim."_

 _"_ _A swim? Your crazier than I thought." He says as she begins taking off her dress._

 _"_ _Bonnie?"_

 _"_ _Well, you going to join me or nah?"_

 _"_ _Sorry, Love, 'fraid I don't do skinny dipping."_

 _"_ _Who's skinny dipping, I am keeping my bra and panties on."_

 _"_ _Which isn't much. You are practically naked."_

 _"_ _You have been my guardian angel the past few months, are you going to let me go into that ravine alone. Take the chance of being eaten alive by a river monster?"_

 _"_ _I feel bad for the river monster that tries to eat you."_

 _"_ _There is only one monster I want to eat me." She says winking, devilishly to him with a sparkle in her eye._

 _"_ _Bonnie, don't wake a beast, you're not ready to tame."_

 _She winks at him, then walks into the edge of the small cliff and jumps._

 _"_ _BONNIE! BONNIE."_

 _When Enzo doesn't hear from her he panics. He without removing his clothes jumps in the ravine to find her._

 _"_ _Bonnie." He swims around and there is no sight of her. He comes up after being under water a few minutes and she is paddling and laughing in front of him._

 _"_ _Oh, HA! HA!" He says both sarcastically and angrily. "That is so bloody hilarious. Just scare a man to his already near death hurdling yourself off a cliff into the pitch black water in the middle of a-" Enzo is interrupted by her lips over his kissing him. Taking the lead, Bonnie wraps her body around his. Legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Lips over lips._

 _"_ _You were worried about me?" She asks like a pouty little girl._

 _"_ _Bonnie, I think that-"_

 _"_ _Don't think, okay. Just do. Just let go right now and kiss me!"_

 _So he does. He lets go and kisses her._

 _"_ _You're an idiot, you know that?" she says laughing._

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _You jumped in here with all of your clothes on. Now what will you put on when we leave."_

 _"_ _You seem to forget what I am, Love."_

 _"_ _Sometimes I do forget; you feel human most days."_

 _"_ _Maybe from the waist up, but the waist down, I'm a complete demon." He says smiling wickedly._

 _"_ _Oh, yeah?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Maybe I will find out one day."_

 _"_ _You will. But the first time won't be in this water, you're liable to get hypothermia. I need you at your full strength for me, love. Besides, contrary to how I may seem, our first time will be important for me." Enzo says in a serious tone._

 _Bonnie stares into the darkness that is Enzo's eyes, getting lost. He feels her magic stirring for him. They kiss for a few more minutes under the moonlit sky, then Enzo forces Bonnie out before she gets too cold. Helping her to get dressed; for the first time he takes off his leather jacket, and put it on Bonnie._

 _"_ _Happy Birthday, Love."_

 _She smiles holding his hand. "Thank you, so much for tonight."_

 _"_ _Anytime."_

 **Bonnie pulls she and Enzo from her projection.**

* * *

"You amaze me every day. I can't believe you have mastered projection. I felt like I was really reliving that night."

"That is one of my favorite memories of us. Our first kiss"

"Bonnie, come here." She walks to him. Enzo wipes blood off of her nose. "You have gotten much stronger, there was a point in time I'd be picking you up off of your tail, and waiting for you to come to. Now you are becoming so flawless with it."

"I try."

"There is something so sexy about you when I watch you practice. Magic emanates from your finger tips and you look at home in your skin when you are being witchy."

"No, I am at home when I am with you. There is a difference. Of course my magic _IS ME_. But my home _IS YOU!_ If I am better at controlling and utilizing my magic, it is because of you. These past three years you have really been patient with me. That is why I am going to do what I am going to do. For us. I don't want to imagine what my life is like without you, or what your life is like without me. I love you Enzo. I don't ever want that to stop. I don't want ANYTHING to come between that. And I don't believe that ANYTHIGN or ANYONE can."

"I believe you. Which makes this next part so bloody hard … "

"Lorenzo!" She only calls him Lorenzo now when something is wrong.

"Bonnie, he's back."

"What? Who?" She almost knew what he was insinuating but she wanting nothing more than to be wrong about it.

He swallowed hard, watching as her magical veins stirred under her skin with excitement, and her green eyes darkened. He walked up to her calmly and spoke gently to her.

"Bonnie, I need to tell you something, and I need your word that you will not overreact."

"Tell me please."

He kissed her lips passionately and immediately felt her soften. "Bonnie," He looked her in the eyes and said, "I need your word."

She never broke a promise to Enzo.

"You have my word." She looks at him with a small smile.

"Damon's awake." Her smile dissipates.

Just like that, her good mood, or hopefulness, her smile; her body tensed and it all fell down.

 ***A/N This chapter gives a glance into Bonenzo's life and what they have come to mean to one another, since Damon's departure. Now Bonnie knowing Damon is back, she has to decide how to react to it and what it means to her. Next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Two weeks to live

***Happy Morning, here is an update.**

 ***I do not own these Characters.**

 ***Please enjoy (unbeta'd)**

* * *

"There is something so sexy about you when I watch you practice. Magic emanates from your finger tips and you look at home in your skin when you are being witchy."

"No, I am at home when I am with you. There is a difference. Of course my magic _IS ME_. But my home _IS YOU!_ If I am better at controlling and utilizing my magic, it is because of you. These past three years you have really been patient with me. That is why I am going to do what I am going to do. For us. I don't want to imagine what my life is like without you, or what your life is like without me. I love you Enzo. I don't ever want that to stop. I don't want ANYTHING to come between that. And I don't believe that ANYTHING or ANYONE can."

"I believe you. Which makes this next part so bloody hard … "

"Lorenzo!" She only calls him Lorenzo now when something is wrong.

"Bonnie, he's back."

"What? Who?" She almost knew what he was insinuating but she wanting nothing more than to be wrong about it.

He swallowed hard, watching as her magical veins stirred under her skin with excitement, and her green eyes darkened. He walked up to her calmly and spoke gently to her.

"Bonnie, I need to tell you something, and I need your word that you will not overreact."

"Tell me please."

He kissed her lips passionately and immediately felt her soften. "Bonnie," He looked her in the eyes and said, "I need your word."

She never broke a promise to Enzo.

"You have my word." She looks at him with a small smile.

"Damon's awake." Her smile dissipates.

Just like that, her good mood, her hopefulness, her smile; it all fell down.

Bonnie takes a long pause. It isn't quite uncomfortable, because she doesn't flinch, twitch, blink awkwardly, turn away or even turn her lip. She simply looked at the love her life, after her long pause and says, "I surely hope that you haven't felt the need to coddle me or kiss my ass today, for the sake of believing I am in some fragile state-of-mind."

This is where dealing with Bonnie got difficult. When Bonnie thought someone was coddling her, she got irritated in an over-reactive sense. All the while, her magic was sizzling to be released since that revelation. Enzo knew better than to speak too hastily when Bonnie got in a mood. His best bet was to listen to her, let her say exactly what she was feeling and just listen before formulating an opinion.

This revelation meant a lot for Bonnie emotionally, and as much as it meant for her emotionally, it meant a lot for Enzo mentally. Enzo was unintimidated by any man. Let alone his former best friend. Somehow, he was swept up in the unwavering emotion of his girlfriend. They were so linked they shared a telepathic bond. Enzo could get answers that way when he didn't want to be confrontational. The very second he felt her shut it off, he attempted to get into her head and she blocked him out.

This wasn't good for Enzo. While he was positive, Bonnie was strong enough to deal with her Damon issue, he was unsure of what her emotional link to him would do for their relationship. Bonnie's darkness could prove to be more powerful than she wanted it to at times. When the darkness took over, Bonnie was good about letting it control her for a little while, enabling her to act out. Hence ending up as a patient in the outpatient facility. Bonnie tried to convince herself that she needed help to deal with her emotions, otherwise she acted out erratically inflicting detrimental harm on her and those around her. Really though…Bonnie could control it. Sometimes she didn't want to.

Bonnie knew that if she didn't ask Enzo a question about it, he would think she was affected negatively about it. So instead of leaving it alone and being suspicious she decided to engage her lover in small talk about it.

"Well, him being back can only mean one of a couple things. Either Stefan needs his help, or Elena has been awakened by a miracle. And since I haven't perfected my spell yet, I know it isn't the latter. So as long as no one comes asking me for help, then I'm good."

"Right, Love. Either way, no sweat off my back." Enzo says. Bonnie gives a half-hearted smirk. She continues to hold his hand while they exit the woods, and she squeezes his tighter than normal.

"As long as we have each other, and we are honest with each other, that is all that matters." She said to Enzo. Her best friend and Lover.

In her mind, she doesn't need to see Damon. She is fine if she doesn't bump into him. With her luck they left the Boarding house a wild back. She and Enzo have their own place. Matt hated Enzo, on account of Enzo having tried killing and torturing him in the past, but allowed him passage in Mystic Falls because of Bonnie, and only because of Bonnie. He also went through the city, with his pull as Sheriff, and gave her the deed to Sheila's old house, because he knew all along it belonged to Bonnie.

While Bonnie would always keep the house, she and Enzo had a plan to leave Mystic Falls soon and move to England, where he is from originally. Mystic falls was Bonnie's home but left her with many unwarranted memories, both happy and sad.

Bonnies slack of tongue did not go unnoticed by her lover. So with enough silence between them, he spoke up. "I am not worried about it, you know?"

"Worried about what baby?"

"The fact that Damon is here."

"Why would you be?"

Bonnie doesn't even want to breathe life into the idea, that if she comes close to even considering, allowing Enzo to believe that there could be a possibility that she cares even for a millisecond about Damon's return, that it gives him enough merit to hold a space in her life. She has no space for him.

A conversation about him might allow a person to believe that she has given thought to him. This is insulting to Bonnie.

"Because, we can't act as if, you didn't go through, what you went through when he abandoned you Bonnie."

"I went through, what I went though, and because of it, I am better than ever. He did me a favor. If anything I should be thankful for him coming and going the way, he did."

Enzo smirks and a hint of sarcasms leaves his mouth in the form of a hiccup type of sound.

"Bonnie, you loved him. He hurt you. There is no shame in admitting that." The fact that she won't admit it, makes him believe she might not be over it the way she thinks she is.

"She yawns at him. I am hungry. What should I do for dinner tonight?"

He knew she was trying to avoid the obvious, but he'd play her game. "I suppose something that'll make your blood taste spicy." He said reaching in towards her neck to ravage her on the spot with his outlaw tongue. She was leaning on his motorcycle, now by the mystic grille about to go get some food. When Enzo started pillaging Bonnie's neck, he was met with both vehemence and playfulness. Bonnie's natural smile lit up the parking lot, and Enzo with one of his few and far between beautiful grins to match made the couple look blissfully, and happily, in love. A look that no one they used to call friends three years ago had ever seen on either of their faces.

Not far from them, at around 50 yards away was someone taking pictures of them, someone with ill intention towards them. Snapping away on a professional grade camera. These are not the first pictures. The same person took pictures of Enzo and Bonnie when they were out a club one night. Bonnie was tipsy, and dressed in a very sexy small black dress, and she was giving every woman in the club a run for their money, yet her body was draped seductively over her lovers the entire night. Almost as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

Bonnie hair was no longer brown, it was black, her eyes, were no longer earthy green, they were emerald, her clothes were no longer whimsical and billowy in earthy hues. They were seductive and skin tight clothes in black, and with leather lots of leather. Everyone in a while she added an accent color so avoid twinning her man. Although, they did black well together. She had even decided to manage to keep herself more tanned looking like a beautiful bronze goddess so that her dark clothes and hair didn't flush her out.

Bonnie was a darker, sexier, version of herself.

* * *

"I'll do it. I just need one thing in return."

"What's that?" Asked Reyna the Vampire huntress.

"I have to say goodbye to someone!"

"Meaning?"

"Mystic Falls. I just want to say good bye to her the right way. Please. I owe her that!"

"You expect me to trust you, to go to Mystic Falls alone, to say good bye to the witch?"

"Yes."

"Hell no!"

"Listen send my brother with me, and the red head. If you can't trust me, surely you can trust them, they don't want to be on the run anymore. I just owe her a proper good bye is all."

"You mean this girl?" A man in in a grey and black suit pulls out pictures and shows them to him. Sure enough, is Bonnie, leaned on a motorcycle, giggling innocently to the actions of a dark spirit of a man, who seems enthralled by her. More pictures of Bonnie with her jet black hair, just past shoulder length, her teeny mini black dress, sky high heels and black leather jacket, dancing with a man, who devilish hands are gripping her thighs tightly. This angered Damon to no avail seeing Enzo, taking advantage of his little witch.

"Wait, why do you have pictures of her? What are you watching her for?"

"Don't you worry about it, Senior Salvatore. She will be in good hands when you perish." Says the man who hand over the pictures, his laugh filled with a guttural perversion.

"She has nothing to do with any of this. Please leave her out of this."

"From the moment you get up and walk out of here, we are strictly business acquaintances Salvatore, and I collect. So you have 2 weeks, and then I am coming to Mystic Falls to collect, that should be ample time." Reyna meant everything she said.

"Our business with the witch has nothing to do with you." The man in grey said again.

Somewhere in Texas, tied up to a chair being tortured was one Damon Salvatore. He was a threat to humans, and he had to go, but he was facing the phase of torture where he is supposed to cooperate. Cooperation meant trading his mark with his brother Stefan and taking Stefan's hunted status and transferring it to himself. Damon was willing to do it, with one exception, he needed to have a proper good bye to one Bonnie Bennett. One Bonnie Bennett who wanted nothing to do with him, for as long as she lived. Which she had planned never to see him, for a very long time.

When Reyna untied Damon, just like that his two-week timer started. He had to find Stefan and Valerie and get them to take him to Mystic Falls. From the look of the pictures, Bonnie was doing just fine without him. Something was weird about the whole thing though. Something he couldn't put his finger on just wasn't right about it, and now he feels that Bonnie has a target on his back, and they are just using Damon to get to her. No matter what, he has to see her, again. Especially after he left her that letter.

Question was, how was he going to get through this with the Big Blockade and Barrier knowns as Enzo?

When Damon told Stefan and Valerie what the deal was, they were ready to make a trip back, plus they wanted to devise a plan to reverse this phoenix sword curse, and maybe bonnie had some answers. When Caroline and Alaric found out, they decided to go back too, with Josie and Lizzie, since the trip mean to be a peaceful one, Caroline wanted to see Bonnie.

Damon decided he had no time to waste, he had to go as soon as possible. So Valerie and Stefan left with him right away. Caroline and Alaric headed over the next day, and Caroline would call Tyler to let him know the plan. Everyone was excited to head back to the falls, except Damon, because he literally had a two-week death certificate signed in his own blood. But to see Bonnie, yes, he was happy about that.

Problem was, Bonnie was a different witch now, and none of them had any idea what they were walking into with her.

* * *

 **A/N Debating whether or not to keep Reyna in this story for too long because I am not a fan of her premise in TVD. I have only put her in because this is a partial canon, but the show is off air for a month so that will make canon hard for this story line. On a good note: TVD is signed for a season 8 I read, but Damon may be leaving, so it is making me think they are prepping him to leave with this story line. Which will really suck. The show seems so much more promising without Elena. Even though I hate how the show treats Bamon, they can't give Bonnie Bonenzo and then end the show. Anyways I hope you guys like this story so far. It may not stay canon for too long. Plus my Dark!Bonnie is not canon.**

 ***Damon wants to say Bye to his little witch.**


	4. Chapter 4 What is intimacy without Trust

***A/N This chapter is about a couple things. But mostly TRUST!**

 ***I do not own these characters**

 ***Please enjoy this unbeta'd chapter**

* * *

Bonnie lie asleep in the bed they share together. Her body was relaxed and felt as if it were floating. Enzo gave in and bought her the works for their bed, the expensive mattress, the expensive topper, the thick cotton blankets, the silk sheets and pillow covers. He let her go all out. The entire bed including the head board and frame was almost ten grand. Although she was engulfed in darkness, the thing about her bed, and her bedroom, it had to be white. All white. Sheets, blankets, curtains, and he even grabbed her white roses every so often to put in the small white vase she had on her dresser. While he didn't sleep much, he loved to watch her sleep.

The evening was turning into wee morning hours, but the sun wasn't set to rise for another few hours. Bonnie's chest heaved up and down at a regulatory pace. He loved that she slept braless, and with a white tank top on. He'd be lying if part of his attraction to watching her sleep wasn't just adoring her beautiful body. How long would he have this, how long would she want him? Damon is on his way to destroy what Enzo and Bonnie have built.

How does Enzo know this? He knows this because of the letter Damon left for Bonnie. She never could bring herself to read it. She knew that the moment she read it, would be the moment she accepted his decision to desiccate and leave her for the rest of her life. Opening the letter meant Bonnie was saying, "I am okay with giving my all to you and allowing you to sacrifice me for my best friend again." Part of it was actually making Bonnie a little resentful towards Elena. She didn't want to feel any resentfulness towards her best friend, she just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the universe always pulled her and Elena in opposite directions, forcing everyone to choose Elena.

One thing Bonnie did have a very clear understanding of was, she needed a semi-permanent break from all of the people in her current supernatural circle. So When Enzo had found Bonnie unconscious three years ago, he was dealing with her personal matters for her while she was unconscious. He found the letter in her room still in its envelope. He knew the owner of the penmanship spelling "Judgy." Although he titled the envelope so impersonally, the detail in the letter would've been too much for Bonnie to be able to handle emotionally. Enzo told himself that once Bonnie was strong enough mentally, he would give her back the letter. Three years later, and he still held on to the letter. He could have easily thrown it away, never told her about it, but then part of him knew the better man would be honest in the end, and the only way to truly know if he and Bonnie were meant to be, he would have to allow her to read the letter and judge for herself. Seeing as now the devil himself will be popping up any day now, really didn't give Enzo a choice, he had maybe a day or two to decide on giving her the letter.

He knew how Bonnie felt about Damon, anyone, who knew Bonnie knew how she felt about Damon. Even though Bonnie didn't quite realize it herself. Hell, Elena knew. But Apparently no one knew how Damon felt about Bonnie, until Enzo read that letter; and It turns out Elena, knew how Damon felt about Bonnie. Why did Damon take so long? In the case that Bonnie and Damon ever built a life together, could they be happy knowing that Elena was looming around the corner to take her place the day Bonnie died.

But the technicalities were neither here nor there, right now Enzo was watching his beautiful girlfriend resting. Her breathing was steady and he was dying to see what she was dreaming about. In his mind, it would be hard seeing another man in her dreams, but he couldn't help himself. Her touched her hand and entered her dream, and in her dream she was calmly chanting in the middle of the woods, and she was alone. Dressed in a white dress, she sat, legs crossed, head back, and hands wrapped around a rather plump, rounded belly. Her own. Taking in deep breath, and chanting lowly. He quickly pulled himself out of her dream. He had no idea what that was about. He knows that neither he nor Damon could ever impregnate her, so what was that about? His fear almost made him second guess himself and he knew he could never give Bonnie a child, so if it was her deepest desire, then she would be giving that up for him, and he is not positive if he could ask her to do that. One thing he learned about Bonnie was that making a decision for her was the wrong way to have her heart. He decided to avoid what he had seen, and do the first thing he could to, connect to her and claim her body, since it was the one thing he had that Damon never did.

Bonnie woke up feeling the penetration of his eyes on her. It was a dark semi-lit room. The moon light and a candle lit next to her bed. Enzo was grimly above her standing next to the bed. She jumped slightly thinking it was a dream, then she realized it was her reality. "Hey baby. Why are you up right now. Why don't you come cuddle with me?" She said with a smile on her face, only he wasn't smiling, he was in a state of possession right now. He needed to have her and he needed to have her right now.

"Enzo?"

He didn't speak. He just looked at her with a greedy snare.

She kind of scooted back and tried to read him as he lowered himself to her, hovering over her body. inching his lips closer to her lips. When she started to speak he took her lips in a possessive kiss.

"Hey, what has gotten into you?"

"Less talking more lying there."

"I have never just lied there and took it." She said with a little sassiness.

"Well, do it now." He said in his own demanding way.

"No, Enzo. What is wrong with you talk to me."

"Bonnie, don't be so damn difficult right now." He says as he is pulling her clothes off of her and she is trying to play it cool but she threatens him. "Enzo, I don't want to have to use my magic. But I will."

"He rips her shirt open roughly."

Normally she likes it but something is different about him today. She gives him an aneurism.

"Ahh. Bloody hell. "

"Enzo, talk to me."

He ignores her. Storms out of the room, she follows him and won't give him any space.

"Enzo, I know something is wrong with you, please talk to me. I can't stand to see you this way. Answer me before I-"

"What? Use magic on me? Go right ahead Bonnie." You violate me with magic, whenever you want anyways.

"No. I was going to say, before I leave. I will leave and give you space."

"No. Don't do that. Don't leave, love."

She walks up to him and puts her arms around his neck and pulls him into her, she kisses him passionately and he lets her. He doesn't respond though. He just lets her make all of the moves.

"Okay, what am I missing, what is happening here?"

He says nothing. He just gets the possessive look in his eyes again. He takes control back of her body and pins her arms behind her back. He takes her into a greedy kiss, and then pushes his body weight into hers until they are back in their bedroom. Her shirt was already ripped off, and now he was going to lose every other article of her clothing for her. When she tried to speak, he put his fingers over her mouth and shook his head no to her. Then he said, "No magic Bonnie. None!"

Sometimes Bonnie has to temper her expression when she and Enzo make love, because he's very passionate and rough, and she loves it, but with her magic it makes her an equal to him. He is telling her to submit right now, and Bonnie hasn't submitted sexually to Enzo, ever!

She searched his eyes for trust. She searched to make sure she could trust him, her human form without magic has never encountered a vampire sexually. She secretly feared the entire notion of it. Her magic was her safety net. But Enzo was her lover, her best friend, and the only man she trusted with her body so she would give into him. She would turn it off this one time. She willed her body to let go of her magic, so that even if she had a natural reflex, she couldn't just give him an accidental aneurism. She willed her magic away for a couple of hours. Something she could only do because of her expression, but something she never ever did, because her magic was everything, and her security, and maybe in her doing this, it gave Enzo a chance to believe that she could put that much trust in him. It would be a big step for the two of them because it would show just how much Bonnie believed in him and trusted him to protect her.

Once he felt her magic had no presence, he let his Demon surface.

"Enzo, I didn't-"

He shook his head and put his hand to her lips. Then he grabbed both of her hands and pinned her down. She was hoping this wasn't happening, but at the same time she felt like she was being paranoid. He wouldn't hurt her. This was just an experiment they were trying, right? She wanted to prove to him that she trusted him. Enzo buried his secret inside of Bonnie's body. He pushed every fear he had out of himself and into her. Bonnie closed her eyes because looking at his black-rimmed and bloodshot eyes was freaking her out. He was aggressive, and painfully deep buried inside of her, and took every inch of him like a woman. A powerless, fragile woman. Her Magic did define her, and without it, she was pretty defenseless. But after a while of excruciating pain, her body relaxed into his, and she was able to open up more for him.

When she finally opened her eyes again, Enzo was back, he let his demon form go and he looked into the eyes of the woman that he was about to have the fight of his life for. He kissed her and loved her and looked into her eyes, and she held him and let him get it all out. She let him take out his pain on her. He was never going to hurt her, he just needed to establish an understanding with her. Which was that he was there, and wasn't going anywhere. He needed to know that she was able to trust him with her life, and she did. When Bonnie and Enzo first started having sex, she did the same thing to him. She made him render himself powerless so that she could trust him, it took months before she even let him get on top of her, or vamp out during sex, or feed from her during sex. She always exercised control on Enzo, and now, he needed to get some back. He took it and she respected him more for it.

As he slid in and out of his girlfriend, he looked at her and said, "You're mine. No one will ever take you form me, Bonnie."

"I know that. I love you so Much Lorenzo." She moaned his name so much he just watched her vulnerability and he saw her differently for once. He saw the non-tainted Bonnie, that had no idea she was born into a family of witches. The Bonnie who would laugh if you told her about the supernatural. The delicate, flower in front of him with the promising eyes, and the innocence.

He doesn't say much to her, he just watches her and soaks up her beauty in these moments. His gazes burn through her and she wants him inside of her from the bottom. She flips him over and rides him.

"I am yours. Forever. I love you, you are mine. Always." She placed his hand on her chest where her still beating heart hummed to him. Then she pulls him up to her, to where he is sitting up and facing her. She knew he didn't want to speak. She knew he needed to hear her truths. She told him, "There will never be another man, or supernatural, that can take your place in my life. I would never ever want to spend forever with anyone else. She rode him all the while and he placed his hands on her hips controlling her motions. Pulling her bare breast into his chest, and telling her, "Me and you, love!" He took her into a kiss, before hitting her walls and making her cum. Listening to her scream his name was the sweetest song.

When Enzo and Bonnie finished after a couple of hours, he laid her down and held her as she faced him. He looked at her face knowing he would never give her up without a fight.

To Hell Damon for thinking he can try it.

To Hell with anyone who ever thought, they would take this woman from him. _He was hers and she was his._

* * *

 ***Hope that some of the somewhat hidden things were caught here to understand them. Also the understanding that this chapter wasn't really about the 'sexual part' so much as it was about the intimacy and TRUST Enzo getting Bonnie to let her guard down completely, as he does with her, so that he knows she trusts him. Because without trust, you have nothing, right?! Establishing the Bonenzo connection before Damon gets to Mystic falls.**


	5. Chapter 5 Cookie baking banter with Enzo

**This was the ending to the last chapter, I wasn't sure if I should have kept it or not, so, I added it in its own chapter.**

* * *

"Bonnie, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Enzo asked

"In the past three years? No." She says gathering her ingredients for her special homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"So why is it, that when we are intimate, you feel the need to control it with magic? How can you complete enjoy it when you do that?"

"Enzo, you are a vampire, what if one day you decide you want to drain me of my blood, then I am defenseless against you."

"But you just said I have never given you a reason."

"Right. But what if I said you have to make love to me like a human. No teeth, no blood sucking, no vampire strength, stamina, nothing?"

"I suppose it would be interesting. Maybe very exciting even. But I would trust you. You forget the first few months that was the only way you would let me touch you."

She laughs. "I am sorry; I know I have control issues. I promise I will work on it." She is still missing one ingredient and searches tirelessly for it.

"I have a confession to make Bonnie. What? When you were the anchor to the other side, I appeared once and watched you and Jeremy have sex."

Bonnie gave Enzo the most deafening, blank stare. "Tell me you are lying."

He laughs for once in his life, I am sorry love I wish I could; actually no I don't. It was a good memory to keep of you all these years. Not him, just you."

"I guess I am realizing I can't completely trust you now can I?" She laughs Beginning to mix her ingredients.

"When you gave me control today Love, I about lost my bloody mind initially. I apologize if I hurt you, I was figuring out how to control it and you without basically exploding within the first minute." He says walking behind her while she starts stirring her ingredients. He watched her carefully, imagining if this is something he would get excited about if he were human.

"Oh yeah, well I have no idea how that could have happened in minute number one, when we kind of enjoyed each other for a couple of hours." Bonnie says.

"Would you ever reconsider that again one day?"

"Maybe, it was pretty scary at first, but I must admit, when you found your way, it was very intimate. I felt more connected with you than ever before actually. When It was just you and not your vampire self, that combined with me tuning out my powers, and neither of us were a supernatural in those moments up until the end."

"Bonnie?"

"Yes Lorenzo?" She says suspiciously.

"Do you ever want children?"

"Hmm, why do you ask?"

"It pops up in this brain of mine quite infrequently."

"Well, to continue my line of Bennett witches, of course. But, I know that won't happen, and I have come to accept it, but that is why I have been working on the forever spell, you already know that."

"Are you sure that you would want to be immortal Bonnie?"

"To spend the rest of eternal life with you, of course. Plus, I would get to bring my best friend back and she and Damon can have their happily ever after."

"So, there are no lingering thoughts with the fact that Damon is on his way to Mystic Falls?"

"The Truth is, Damon and Elena deserve their happily ever after. They didn't ask for this, to be separated for all of these years."

"Bonnie. I mean for Damon coming here. Don't you wonder why?"

"No. If I wonder that I will go crazy believing I meant more to someone than I really did. I won't set myself up for that type of Failure. Besides, You and I have big Plans Lorenzo. England, Life on the go, traveling. If my forever spell actually works, you and I will have ample time to enjoy this beautiful Earth. Imagine, practicing Magic on every continent. I mean I don't want to get my hopes up. This forever spell my never work. In which case I will enjoy you, while you and I have each other before I die."

His heart ached hearing those words. An eternity without the only person he has every truly loved would be unbearable. "Bonnie, just a thought, but if this spell doesn't work making you an immortal witch, I can always keep you forever, by turning you."

"Enzo, all that matters right now is these chocolate chip cookies, because if I mess one ingredient up, they miss that perfect texture they are supposed to have." She feeds him a bit of cookie dough while he makes a face of utter disgust.

"You are impossible, that is some of the best stuff on Earth. How did I get wrapped up in a life with a blood sucker. I always swore I'd marry a foodie and we would be perfectly content eating raw cookie dough each time I made my special recipe cookies." She laughed while he rolled his eyes.

"I can always go find your foodie guy, for you, but I will have to drain him after he tastes your cookies. He says smiling at her. "No one tastes your cookies and lives to tell about it."

The fact that you can make me laugh even when you are talking about killing someone, says a lot about how much I love you.

* * *

 **A/N Just a little playful after sex , cookie-baking banter between Bonenzo!**

 ***I do not own these characters**


	6. Chapter 6 What's done in the dark

**A/N so I gave you all five chapters of Bonenzo relationship, the good, the bad, and a couple peeks into the ugly. They are a tight pair based on having one another for the past three years. They both have slight insecurities, but they are very loyal to one another. Both Enzo and Bonnie have kept secrets though. His is knowing the truth about Damon, hers comes out in this chapter. More of Enzo's secrets will come out also. Bonnie's darkness is starting to surface, and you will find out why. I am sliding slowly away from canon, trying to add in some of my own story now, there will be more canon moments, but as i have said, it is hard with this long break from the show. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, the story is about to find multiple angles.**

 *** I proof read my own work, so yeah, after a while it's hard to catch everything. Which sucks for me, but...Sorry about any mistakes or errors.**

 *** Happy reading(:**

* * *

The entire drive back to Mystic Falls has been one desperate plea with his own mind to be okay in case she didn't want to see him. His entire existence for the next two weeks of the rest of his life was about to rely on the mind of an emotionally charged witch. He knew her. He knew her in the sense that even in his three-year absence she operated on emotion. So, when Valerie insisted to Stefan that she wanted to hear the Adele Hello song every single time it came on, Damon wanted to strangle her, and even more he wanted to strangle Stefan for allowing it. Not because it was annoying to him, but because it kept engulfing him in guilt for how he left Bonnie. That damn Adele was making Damon get in his feels about the Witch.

So this is who Stefan has spent the past three years with? He wondered. They seemed okay together, but he couldn't help but keep his mind placed in the same setting as three years prior. When Blondie was with Stefan. Caroline and Stefan had a weird dynamic, that worked. They worked because they she was a smart ditzy extrovert, and he was a brooding, sarcastic introvert. He felt Caroline was the better match for Stefan. Valerie was kind of like Stefan. IT threw Damon off. He felt like he didn't know his brother anymore. And maybe it was possible he didn't. Three years is nothing for a vampire, but in running from death three years is a lifetime of fear and doubt, and serious thought, which was when people made life changing decisions. Damon was actually missing Blondie's optimism right now. No matter how much she hated Damon, she found way to throw optimism his way.

"So Damon, you sure this is what you want? I know I haven't seen Bonnie in three years, but, I am liable to believe that since WE ALL LEFT HER, she isn't going to be who we are expecting to see."

"I don't care about any of that."

"Damon, I just don't want you setting yourself up for some painful reunion that will come at the price of-"

"Of what, my life? I have two weeks to literally live. My existence as even an immortal is about to end, and it matters nothing to me if I can't see her."

"What are you expecting from this?" Stefan asks in a series tone looking in the rearview mirror back at Damon. Damon is looking out the window in deep thought. Although he was usually filled with playful banter no matter the day, today Damon had nothing for no one. He didn't owe anyone anything, except her.

Damon looks up at his brother with his typical glare. "Stefan, Stop!"

Right then Stefan knew. The two brothers were still very emotionally connected. Damon may not understand fully who the Stefan before him today is as well as three years ago, but his brother, non-the-less was connected to him enough to know that Damon's connection with Bonnie was deeper than anyone had ever known and he was about to try is damndest to reconnect with her, no matter what it took, he was about to.

The past three years ate away at Damon, the first year he literally tried shutting off his humanity and he couldn't. Bonnie's face the last time he saw her was engraved into his brain. He couldn't get it out of his head. Her streaming tears, her cracking voice, her broken heart, her beautiful face filled with pain he caused her. For over a year he was plagued daily with that sight, as he starved and as his body slowly began to shut down, the visions of her gradually faded away. Into that second year he began having visions of 1994 with he and Bonnie. His 1994 had to be one of the most prominent sets of memories in his mind, he had visions of the days exactly as they happened. His banter with her, his witch. The pancakes, the shopping, the smile she gave him whenever he decided he would be witty. If her smile could like a thousand candles his undead soul held the brightest torch for it. Damon couldn't get one moment of peace in his three years, because in that final year, he had been plagued with visions of every single time she saved his life. Especially when she sent him back to Elena and remained in the prison world with Kai in order to ensure he made it back to his happiness . That particular memory stood out the most to him.

In that third year, he hated her, for how much she accidentally made him love and care for her more than anyone else. He knew at that point He was ready to accept death simply for what darkness he has brought to Bonnie heart. He felt it. In the last year, he felt some darkness when Bonnie plagued his thoughts. He tried his hardest to infiltrate Elena into his thought process, but he figured after his first decade of desiccation, eventually the memories of he and Elena would filter themselves through. He knew he was being punished for leaving Bonnie. But if anything could possible help or salvage what was left of their friendship, it was the letter. The letter that she could have taken one of two ways. As in insult or as a decree. Knowing Bonnie, it may be the afore, she was tricky and stubborn.

As he drives into town, the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign looks like a contradiction to him. He'll take it though. One step closer to seeing her.

* * *

"Bonnie, I am really happy you invited me over for this. I know it is hard for you."

"What, I am fine." She says to Nora.

"Bonnie, you can tell anyone in the world that, but don't tell me. You forget, I am your one link to Damon's thoughts. I am willing at any time to tell you what he is thinking."

"No. I'm fine Nora. It's been three years."

"Bonnie look at me. I'm not Enzo. You know your thoughts are safe with me."

"Nora, I am aware that Damon is coming."

"So why are you so distant from me?" Nora asks. "Is it because I know what you are thinking."

"Damnit, Nora, why do you keep entering my head?"

"It's what kind of happens the more you and I blood share. Which, are you ever going to tell Enzo?"

"I don't know will you ever tell Mary Louise?"

"Good point." Nora said. "I do this for you, you know. No one knows the reason I can read anyone's mind who has your blood in them, is because you gave me that power. So, Damon is fading away, which means your blood is almost completely all the way out of his system."

"Good, when my blood is gone, we will no longer have a connection." She said so vaguely and detached. "Then I can start the spell."

"Bonnie, will you ever tell Enzo, how you and Damon we sharing blood since 1994?"

"Nora, No one knows that. He doesn't need to know. But sure, eventually when this all blows over, I will tell him, but not until then. I can't hurt Lorenzo. I won't hurt him. Him knowing I was bonded to Damon, and that Damon is still bonded to me, would cause problems.

"He's keeping something from you, Bonnie."

"What do you mean?" She asks Nora with complete surprise.

"I have no idea yet. This didn't come to me, until we found out about Damon. I don't know what he is keeping from you, but something significant."

Bonnie immediate withdraws and says nothing.

"Bonnie?"

She says nothing.

"Bonnie? What's going through your mind, I am trying not to enter it?"

"I need to find out what he's keeping from me Nora."

"No. He can't know I can read his mind, Bonnie."

"So I should just sit on this information?"

"Unfortunately. Plus, you tend to become irrational when you are angry and I know you don't want to use your magic when you are angry. You told me not to let you." Nora said without backing down.

"Nora, now is not the time to be shoulder, it's a time to be a kick ass, investigative best friend."

"His mind is very hard to read right now."

"Who,Enzo?" Bonnie asks.

"No. Damon's. His mind is in a dim place, somewhat sad, somewhat happy, somewhat afraid but I can't read his thoughts."

 _'_ _Afraid?'_ Bonnie thought that was weird. He was never afraid of anything. She looked on as if she didn't care and then she turned and kept looking for something. "I told you I don't care for Damon's thoughts."

"What are you looking for?" Nora asks.

"My notes for my forever spell. They were here, and now they aren't. Nora?"

"What?"

"Did you tamper with my spell notes?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because, you don't want me to perform the spell."

"I don't want you to perform the spell Bonnie; you are right. It will take a lot of power out of you, and if it doesn't work, it might kill you." Nora said.

"It's my choice Nora."

Bonnie got very angry and tried to use magic to help her locate her notes and it wasn't working.

"What the hell?" Bonnie yelled. "My magic, it's gone."

"What?"

"My magic, it's been coming and going for two days now. I can't control it."

"What have you done differently that would make that happen?"

"Nothing."

"Think Bonnie think. What enchantment have you cast lately that would tamper with your use of magic."

"Enzo asked me to will it away, a couple of days ago."

"What the hell would he ask you to do that for? You are a witch; it is your right of passage!" Nora asked angrily.

"It's a long story, but it just had to happen trust me."

"No. Bonnie, Lorenzo should never ask you to do that. When you will your magic away, it's as if you are saying you aren't in control, then your magic will start acting on your emotions and not your will."

"So how can I fix this?"

"It will fix on it's on. It'll take some type of strong emotional connection to your magic, and something significant to happen."

"No. This can't happen. I can't be powerless like this. I can't just be at the mercy of my magic. Do you have any idea how long it took me to control it the way I did?"

"It's okay Bonnie, I'm going to help you through this. We just have to find your emotional trigger."

Bonnie had no idea what that was. Her emotions had been so well controlled the past couple of years and she never really got emotional, let alone, yielded enough emotion to elicit what might be a trigger. The only emotion she portrayed to anyone was love, directed at Enzo. She and Nora were friends, and they had a strong emotional connection also from the blood sharing they did. Other than those two people, Bonnie didn't elicit any real strong emotion towards anyone else. Wait, there were her God kids. Josie, and Lizzie. She kept in touch with Caroline about them through email only though because of how busy Caroline was.

"It's either you, Enzo, or Caroline and the twins. There is no one else."

"Or Damon."

"No."

"It was just a suggestion."

"Listen, I need to go to the woods and at least temper with it. I have to have some sign of my magic before-"

"Damon gets here?"

"Yeah. I guess." Bonnie says to Nora.

"Where is Enzo?"

"I don't know. And no, I don't want you to read his mind. I trust him. Okay."

"Okay, Bonnie." Nora says. "I'll be listening out for you out there, don't stay away too long. I'll be at the dorms."

"Okay."

"Bonnie, I love you."

"I love you too." She says to her friend, and secret ally that Enzo and Mary Louise have no idea about how sneaky these two little witches are.

* * *

Bonnie geos to the woods to continue willing her magic back. The fact that she has no control is frustrating to her. When her emotions get off balance, her magic tends to draw her to destruction. That is the price to pay with expression. Bonnie has to be in total control, because once the Expression works on her emotions, dark magic becomes destructive. A witch using expression can only tap into it, with her dark side. If said witch has a dark side, those emotions are hard to control, they come from pain and isolation. Pain and isolation bring torrid feelings and disastrous occurrences begin like a domino effect.

The more frustrated she got, the more the sky stirred above her. The variations of grey were swirling, mixing with small peeks of white and various subtle in and out glances of the sun, which was doing an amazing job of hiding. Why did the day just have to darken before her eyes? She knew she had to stop, she was trying to stop, and she had no control. Thunder was roaring and Enzo was nowhere in sight. He went to New Orleans, for untold reasons. When Bonnie first start using her Expression, Enzo was the one to get inside of her head to help her control it. She knew she was in trouble, because she knew he was too far away to feel her danger. Bonnie's Magic was pulling at her from ways she had never felt before. She tried walking to the Lockwood cellar, because it was the closest thing to her to shelter her from the storm. The storm which now was getting out of hand.

"What the hell just happened?" Valerie's asks Stefan. "It was just quiet. This storm got crazy quickly."

"Let's get to the boarding house, we can try and figure it out there."

"Drop me at the woods." Damon says.

"What? Damon, this storm is frenzied out of control out of nowhere. We need to get to shelter. It almost feels like a tornado is about to hit."

"Stefan I'll be fine. Trust me." Once again the brothers made eye contact, and Stefan knew he had to let his brother do what he was going to do. He shook his head, and Damon broke eye contact. "Stop right here."

Damon got out and was gone within seconds.

"What was that about?" Valerie asked.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"The brothers Salvatore, communication still boggles the minds of many." She says and looks out the window, feeling weird about being back here. The last time she was here, Stefan was in love with Caroline, and she was fighting to remain his friend, while saving Caroline's life.

Bonnie's Body was being pushed in various directions by the wind, her magic was controlling her and betraying her right now. She took her Jacket off to cover her head, she waived her hand in the air and a large air pocked surrounded her. She stopped a second to catch her breath. She was having a hard time breathing and seeing, because the wind was blowing everything in her vicinity. It was dangerous of her to be out and her temporary air pocket disappeared pushing her back into the wind. She was almost to the cellar, when a large gust of wind pushed her into a ditch. Bonnie screamed and was thrown for fifty feet.

Damon heard her. He knew she was out there, he knew she was in danger. He was regaining his strength. After two days of being awake he drank about 30 bags of blood. He followed the sound of her heart beat, which was at a rapid pace right now. Although her breathing was slowing down. He tried not calling out to her, for fear she would be more reckless. He knew it was her causing this stir, and he knew it had something to do with his arrival. This was not the way he intended to start his last two weeks of life, but it was Bonnie, and he didn't care how, as long as he got to her.

He was finally getting closer to her. He saw a small pocket of air protection hovering and barely keeping her protected in a ditch.

"Got Damnit, Bonnie." He said. Looking at her unconscious frame. Her nose was bleeding; her face was still so beautiful. Her hair was too dark for her face, but he loved it because it was her. No he didn't love the black hair actually, but he loved her, so he accepted this new look. He stared at her for a second too long, admiring her face, then his eyes shot down to her leg, and the protruding bone from her shin.

"FUCK." He looks at it, and realizes when she comes to she will be in complete pain.

When she hears him, she opens her eyes, and the shock on her face said it all. He couldn't even move, her perfect shaded eyes, looked into his, and he was afraid for a second, he was afraid of her and her reaction. His brows furrowed in question and she kept staring as if it was unbelievable. Then she looked around as if she was having one of her dreams. She thought he was appearing in a dream. She looked at him, then the storm, then at him, and realized it was real. When she felt her pain, tears flood her eyes and she looked at her legs and began crying uncontrollably.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." She said.

"Don't panic Bonnie. I am going to help you. Don't move okay." Damon says to her.

"No. No. This isn't real, you aren't real. This is happening." She closes her eyes as if he is spelling or trying to will her magic. She opens them and he is still there. He is being very patient with approaching her, because he knows that at any moment, she can make this storm ten times worse.

"Bonnie, this is real. I am here, and you are trapped in that ditch. I am going to help you okay, but you have to allow me to do that. You have to tell me this is okay, or else, your magic is going to make this a helluva lot worse. Please. Bonnie, is it okay for me to help you?" He asks cautiously.

Staring at one another like the day would never come they'd see each other again, she finally nods her head. He walks down into the ditch and takes off his jacket. He covers her body. Then he takes off his shirt and her shirt for the time being he wraps her leg with it and ties it to help numb it until he can heal her. A now shirtless Damon Salvatore is about to grab a shirtless Bonnie and Vamp speed her to the Cellar which is a good 100 yards away. The second his skin touches hers, the lightning and Thunder stop. The rain hasn't let up, but he gets her to the cellar. When Bonnie's leg feels more pain she screams, causing the lightening to resurface hitting a huge tree branch, which falls outside of the cellar door, hitting the lock, trapping them inside.

Damon walks Bonnie over to an open area and lays her down. Her screams are agonizing and he hates to see her in pain, but he can't stop it until she calms down. It is going to require her drinking from him, and he can't force her to do that, and he's not even sure she will want to.

"Bonnie? I need to heal you." He is steadily speaking calmly.

She is in pain screaming out and crying and he is biting at his fist, because her pain is causing him sympathy pain. This is not the way he wanted to see her, this was not the condition. He never wanted to see her hurting like this.

"Bonnie, can I heal you? Will you let me heal you, please?"

She says nothing to him, she doesn't want to speak to him. So she just shakes her head no.

"Can you heal it with your magic?"

She says nothing.

"Damnit, Bonnie, you don't owe me anything, I know this. But please don't be stubborn. You need to heal. You have to heal or you will be in agonizing pain, until we get out of here."

He walks over to her unafraid of the aneurism or whatever, he bites into his wrist and forces it into her mouth. She fights him off of her, and he's too strong he forces his blood into her system.

"I don't want your blood." She screams.

"I don't care. I can't watch you in pain. I'm going to heal you whether you like it or not."

"Damn you. I don't need you. I don't need anything from you." She screams out.

He hovers over her body and gets in her face. "Bonnie, we can both pretend you hate me. All day long. I am willing to if you are, for the sake of WHOEVER's feeling you want to protect. But WE both know you were invading my mind the past three years, and you felt every ounce of pain I felt in that coffin. I know you care about me, as much as I care about you. Let's not fake it when it's just me and you here. I know you better than you give me credit for." He glares at her with his angry eyes, knowing damn well she knew that he knew, she was having Nora read his thoughts.

Bonnie looks up at him speechless, but says one thing. "I stopped caring three years ago." With no emotion.

He's right in her face not giving her space to breath. He looks so deeply into her, that he tries searching for the truth behind her eyes. He notices how electrifyingly emerald her eyes are these days. How large her black pupils are, and then he sees all of the small black veins under her skin.

"You stopped caring so much, huh? That's why your using expression? Because of how much you stopped caring about me, huh Bonnie? We all know where expression comes from. I made your magic this way. I DID. We both know why. Whenever, you are ready to admit it, I'll be here. Seeing as though we ain't leaving this cellar anytime soon."

She says nothing. She doesn't even shed a tear. She pushes him off of her. He looks at her leg, and it isn't healing very quickly. It is healing, but it's taking a while.

"You will have to take my blood a few more times, for that to heal. My blood isn't as strong. I've only had blood bags for two days." He says looking at her.

Bonnie won't look at Damon, she sits up and scoots to a corner and remains stone faced. There is a dim light in the cellar but not much. Damon asks her about brightening it up, she does nothing.

"Bonnie, is there anyway, you can brighten it up in here. I can barely see you?"

She ignores him and looks at her broken phone.

"Expecting a call?"

She shakes her head, not to answer him, but out of annoyance of him.

Damon gets in her personal space again. "I am not going to let you ignore me the entire time we are down here. I know I don't deserve your conversation, but damnit Bonnie, this is the perfect time to say whatever you need to say. You hate me? You want to kill me? Am I the bane of your existence." He says in quiet anger. He's not mad at her, but he's mad because he has two weeks with her and it is starting off wrong.

"Don't give yourself that much credit Salvatore. When you disappeared you did just that. You vanished! Every trace of you from every part of me." Stoic, and emotionless still.

"Except my blood, right? My blood stayed inside of you. For some reason." He says speaking directly in her face softly. He knows how to get to her. It wasn't his intention to start negatively, but if that's what it took to get through to her, then that's what it would take. "You are still connected to me, and you don't know why. The reason you are able to temper with expression, is my blood Bonnie. Your emotions held on to me when I left, even though your heart and mind wanted to let me go, your emotions held on to me. So my blood is a permanent part of your system. You'll never be able to fully let me go, because you are not supposed to. Which I'm sure you haven't told _him."_

"It will never be your business what I share with him and what I don't."

She still sits against the wall and he is sitting over her broken leg and in her face. Their stares are not friendly by any means, but it's the necessary evil Damon thinks.

Damon gets even more in Bonnie's face, he then whispers, "Except, when I see him allowing you to leave the house dressed like a not kept woman, it makes me wonder what isn't my business? If you make it everyone else's business to see you that way."

"You have no right to worry about how I dress. And he is very secure with us, he doesn't have to control me."

"Yeah? Is that so? Why do I notice that you can't control your magic? I'm sure it has something to do with him. I knew him for over 50 years Bonnie, you have known him for what 5-6? He's very insecure when it comes to me. Let me see, has he been acting different the past few days after finding about my wake?"

She says nothing.

"If I know him, he has made you probably temper with the use of your magic. And its affected you. I can feel it Bonnie. For the past two days. Here is a little side note, for you Bonbon. When you try to read my thoughts or have Nora read my thoughts in death, make sure her mind is clear of you, because it comes back tenfold. You were the only thing on my mind for three years. Every time she tapped into my thoughts I read hers."

 _'_ _Damnit,'_ Bonnie thought.

"Don't worry," He says smiling at her, "I missed you too my little witch." He winks at her. But he elicits absolutely no emotion from her. She has nothing to give him right now because he's not real. That's what she tells herself. She's dreaming.

She rolls her eyes and pushes him off of her. "Stay the hell away from me Salvatore."

He laughs. "Not a chance."

* * *

 **New Orleans**

"Hello, I'm here to see a witch about a forever spell?" Enzo says with all of Bonnie's notes in a big envelope.

"Oh, you're the Vampire with the Bennett mate?"

"Yes."

"Does the Bennett witch know you are here?"

"No."

"Okay, let's go." Enzo follows the person to the back of the isolated location.

Enzo is brought to a room with a door that leads into an outside area with an older witch, who looks to be meditating. She is in a rather peaceful state. She is surrounded by forces of every element. She has long hair in two braids and her face although older looks rather youthful and untouched. She is very beautiful. Well-kept and healthy. Her skin is olive complexed and she speaks lowly and humbly.

"So you are he?"

"He?"

"The Vampire, mate of the Bennett Witch?"

"Yes. I would be, he." Enzo says in his way of not caring for caring. "And you are?"

"Zola."

"Zola, how do you know about me and my girlfriend?"

"I will get to that. First, I was told you had some concerns."

"Who told you that?"

"Word gets around."

"Does Bonnie, know about you?"

"Of course not. She is engulfed in expression, is she not?"

"She is." He says.

"Well. What is your concern for this spell?" The woman asks.

"This spell is no guarantee for her life. If she performs it, it either works, or it kills her, is that correct.?

"Well, a normal witch yes. But she is very powerful. Her use of expression has strengthened her, however, expression tends to come with a cost. A balance, if you will."

"Meaning a life, for a life?"

"Exactly."

"How does that work?"

"Well the events surrounding the spell will choose who dies. Or the person can be self-sacrificial."

"Bloody hell." He says wiping his hand down his scruffy face. "Can't I just turn her, without her losing her powers?"

"It isn't that simple. It's all about balance in our world. Witches must keep the balance, or that is when the darkness takes over, creating an imbalance of evil. Your witch has maintained a very delicate balance; she is extremely powerful beyond her own knowledge. The less she knows now the better. As she ages, she will maintain it all very well."

"Can you just change her spell, so that she becomes a Hybrid witch?"

"You are asking a lot of me? This transference requires a large sacrifice."

"Meaning?"

"I'll need time to think about this. In the meantime, you must stay a while."

"How long, I need to get back to my girlfriend?"

"Why the rush?"

"No rush, mate. I just, hate leaving her alone for too long."

"You don't trust her."

"That's not it." He says annoyed.

"Lorenzo, I am aware of you and Bonnie, and your current situation. I am also aware of something else young man. You tempered her magic two days ago. When you did that, unknowingly, you awoke her emotions, that have slept for three years' time, bringing back her humanity. It also turned you human for a total of an hour. I bet you didn't realize this. You and your witch made love, as two humans for an hour. Think about that, I will let that sink in. I'll be inside, when you're ready to have some tea." The beautiful woman says, walking away calmly.

Enzo, has no idea what that means, or what to make of it. He follows the woman inside, because he needs lots of answers right now.

"I need to understand what exactly that means?"

"Simple, your witch is that powerful. She has the power to turn on the humanity of another, for a short period of time."

"How in the bloody hell, is that even possible?"

"Expression is dark magic. It does many things; we cannot completely control. She doesn't even realize she has this power."

"Why is this all so complicated. I just want my bloody girlfriend, by my side for eternity. But I guess that is a bit much to ask for." He says with his hands on top of his head, he has never felt so bombarded with unnecessary emotions.

"Currently she is having trouble controlling her magic."

"Are you telling me, this is all because I asked her to turn her magic off so I could make love to a defenseless witch?"

"You had no idea what you were doing when you did that. It isn't your fault. Unfortunately, the magic will force her to deal with a lot of her emotions she turned off three years ago. In order to get it back in check. So if that was a battle for her three years ago, then, expect her to deal with that again."

"How do you know all of this again?"

"I was asked to watch after her."

"By whom, might I ask, love?"

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore."

"Bloody Bastard."

* * *

 **A/N There was some hefty BAMON and Nonnie/Bora Whatever their name would be. I love Nora and Bonnie's dynamic.**

 **Enzo's trying to fix or ruin something?**

 **Slowly, the gang is coming together.**

 **What's to come for BAMON?**


	7. Chapter 7 When the Darkness takes over

**A/N Bonnie's darkness has a face. Its hers. DARK!Bonnie**

 **You should all know, I wanted to stay CANON, then TVD was off air for 4 weeks, then it came back and Bonnie hasn't been on either of the last two episodes. That is 6 weeks sans Bonnie, the only reason I still watch the show. So, since this is a BONNIE CENTRIC FIC , I had to devoid Canon at least for now. When her character comes back on show, I will try brining her back to TVD story line if I can. However, it sucks when the show leaves her out. She's the most entertaining part of the show, And now Enzo. Damon's role is great with a couple of things they need to drop involving his storyline. Sad Nora is gone now. Her and ML went out with epic proportions. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, since I have to improvise on Bonnie's darkness, the story will take a slight left for a while, focusing on her darkside for now. Please review and let me know what you think of the developments.**

 ***Beta'd by moi**

 ***I Don't own characters**

 ***Please enjoy this Chapter which features some hefty dose of DARK!Bonnie!**

* * *

 **It all Falls Down**

 _Chapter rating M_

Since Bonnie found out Damon had been awaken by Stefan, a small part of her felt a connection to him again. She would tell you it was because he still had a small amount of her blood in his system. She waited for the day that he would have completely dried out, who knew it took a vampire corpse that long to completely dry out. As Nora was going into Damon's brain, his thoughts were fading, so she and Bonne knew he was almost emptied of her blood. The day the blood completely fled his system, she would be able to begin working on her forever spell. This spell would turn her into a mortal witch, and bring Elena back. The spell would allow her to live out a complete life with Enzo, and bring Elena back for Damon. Bonnie worked on this spell for more than one reason. One, she wanted to live out an eternity with her love, lover, and best friend. She wanted to make life fair for Elena and Damon, who were only in the predicament because of Kai forcing Damon to choose between Elena and Bonnie.

Bonnie's motives for going into Damon's dreams and mind during his desiccation were to keep track of her blood within his system. He may have looked far deeper into it than she did, but she knew where she stood with Damon, at the bottom of his totem pole.

Nora and Bonnie were blood sharing. Not that Bonnie didn't share with Enzo, but Bonnie worked her magic strategically. Expression opened her magic up to so much, Bonnie became hungry for the power. Her Life survival skills was a variable of her magic. Her magic over powered her at first, but she learned to temper it, and control it. It took a while to master it, but she was able to work it like a thing of beauty. She finally _mastered_ projection, which took her months within the facility she was in to focus on her abilities and channel them into specific energies manifested from within her blood and mind.

She thought about Enzo, her mind was glued to him. In wake and sleep. She stirred in her sleep with thoughts of him. At one point Damon watched her toss and turn for thirty minutes. He thought it was pain from her leg, but he couldn't imagine her pain was that bad as her leg was healing, just slowly. So he entered her mind into her dream.

 _Bonnie and Enzo sitting in their bed, leaning against the head board. She sits between his legs and they are holding hands while she talks about the future; they are planning going to Europe. She looks completely happy. He hasn't seen her smile like this in years. Then she is ripped from his arms by some unrecognizable force, and she is fighting to find him. She ends up all alone, searching, forgetting slowly who she is. Her Body manifests powers uncontrollably. She is destroying herself._

He comes out of her dream. He looks at her, her eyes are opening and they are filled with darkness; the kind that will swallow you whole if you get stuck staring into them.

Bonnie is unrecognizable to Damon. "Bonnie?"

"Bonnie is resting." A voice with Bonnie's low pitch but sinister undertones speaks

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Not Bonnie."

"Well, you're wrong. Your presence brings strength; the blood you have strengthens this vessel. We need more of it." Bonnie spoke in an accent sounding he's not familiar with.

"I can't do that without speaking to Bonnie first."

"She rests you fool. Do my words not translate in a language you understand?"

"What the hell are you?"

"When answers are to be given, you will give them to me! Now…. FEED ME!" She says, cracking every bone in her neck.

Bonnie leans on all fours and crawls to Damon, her body devoid of shirt, her leggings torn to shreds from the knee down. Her boots still on her feet, his shirt tied around her wound. The Aura of Bonnie has turned dark, and she is not herself he realizes. Her voice becomes seductive.

"Remember when we shared blood in 1994 Prison world? We told no one. Good times? No?" Her smile fills him with fear, not of her but of the unknown for Bonnie. "Remember that time you drank from my..?

"Bonnie!? Stop!" He says angrily.

"I remember." She creeps around his face with hers, she licks his cheek, giving him a scare of a lifetime. "I dream about that from time to time." She laughs devilishly. "Now, sate my hunger, Or I will get nasty."

Bonnie, or this entity within her, straddles Damon. She licks her lips pulling his face to hers. Her lips come so close to his, his literal heart stops. "Me and Bonnie differ. I always get what I want. You shall pray not to become my conquest, lover boy." She sticks her tongue on his lips, and traces them before biting down, and drawing blood. "Oops. My sincerest apologies." She smiles.

He stares at her with a glare befitting the devil himself. "I want to know who you are? Why are you inhabiting Bonnie?"

"You shall know me when I am ready. But why Bonnie? Simple, I am Bonnie. She is powerful and beautiful. She has a long life ahead of her. You like the black hair, by the way? My personal touch. Now, my blood?"

"How long are you going to inhabit her?"

"For as long as I need to. Maybe forever. I am her, she is me. You should stop worrying for her. I'm protecting her."

"Who brought you here?"

"You brought me back, by feeding us your delicious blood. We have missed it."

"My blood? I knew it. My blood is the reason she's dark, isn't it?"

"You ask too many questions, I get the feeling you won't aid my request, so… I guess I must take it."

"Wait. Why my blood? Why no one else's?"

"Your blood created the heart ache that brought her the power she has. Your blood has dark energy, very powerful dark energy. It compliments Bonnie's powerful blood. Your blood and her blood are a perfect match to manifest expression."

"What happens if I don't give you my blood?"

"Simple. I take it."

"But, I mean, if she doesn't get my blood? What happens to her?"

"Today, her mental capacity is not strong enough to house her power, she is plagued of too many emotions, her mind may break down. Im sure you don't want her in the facility for crazies? That is, unless we find a pupil darker than you."

"Now be a good lover boy, or I take the blood without permission."

"I have given her my blood; it isn't healing quick enough. My blood isn't working fast enough."

"Oh, well, simple, you must feed from her first. Strengthen your blood. The little witch has blood that can make a mortal feel as strong as an immortal. Her potency is unraveled. Try it, She is simply delicious; ask Lorenzo. He quite fancies the nectars of her vessel. His preferences, her inner thigh. They are kind of kinky, this pair." Her evil smile reappears.

Damon glares at her. "Spare me the details of your sexcapades. I don't trust you."

"You don't have to. But as you can see, I cannot walk. Bonnie needs your blood, at is highest strength, drink from her, I promise you won't be disappointed."

Damon tried to avoid drinking Bonnie's blood. His lust for her blood connected them in ways he couldn't very easily handle. He desiccated himself to get away from his fear of Bonnie. Among other things.

"You still fear the power of her blood? You are afraid, no?"

He looks revoltingly at said entity.

"Sit there, lover boy, I'll feed you." She stalks him ready to rip the skin at Bonnie's clavicle.

"No. Don't break her skin. I'll feed." He says reluctantly. Bonnie approaches Damon as he sits on the Lockwood cellar floor. She pushes him against the concrete wall. Then continuing to straddle him, she turns her neck to him. His inner demon fights the urge, but his hunger will be sated with her blood, he knows it. He rips into Bonnie's neck. Sucking the life source from her veins. He feels Bonnie's body react to his suction. He tries to keep everything PG for Bonnie's sake

"Ahh yes, you suck beautifully lover boy. We remember from the prison world. Your suction makes for erotic pleasures." She says.

He pulls up. Everything about the erotic scene before him makes him a little stir crazy. "Please, get away from me before I drain her dry." Damon says.

'No no no. We need to play fair."

"What do you mean?" He asks angrily.

"My turn, now." Bonnie rips into Damon's wrist, stealing his blood for herself."

"Got damnit Bonnie." Damon says in pain. She sucks his blood until his lips turn blue. He pushes her off of him. "What are you trying to do. kill me?"

"Maybe, I should kill you. You could have broken Bonnie's spine. Severing us just now." She says.

"Don't ever take my blood again." He says with anger.

"Oh, there must be a misunderstanding. You make zero rules. You are mine. For feeding. Whenever I want. You belong to me now." She tweaks her wrist towards her pulling his body to hers. "You make for magnificent servant."

"Try again sister. I serve no one" He says. Then he sees Bonnie's leg heal in seconds. She stands up.

"What were you saying?"

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm a manifestation of the mixture of yours and Bonnie's blood. The blood you two shared created me. In essence I am part of Bonnie and you. Hey dad." she waves laughs cynically.

"God, don't say that, that is creepy."

"Why because you and this vessel have done unsavory acts, in blood sharing?"

"Please stop. Okay I have heard you say enough."

"Well, unfortunately, I can't stay long, but I shall check back in later lover boy."

Bonnie's body collapses to the ground she is unconscious.

"Bonnie. Bonnie! Wake up."

Bonnie's eyes flutter open. "What the hell. What just happened Damon? You just drank from me?"

"I'm sorry Bonnie. It wasn't my fault. I had to do it, to help heal you."

"No Damon, how could you do that? You reconnected us. Why the hell would you do that, Damon?" She has an idea of what her dark side commences to make her do, but she has no control, so she has little recollection when she regains control.

"Bonnie, I did it to save your life. That is what she told me to do."

"Who?"

"Your psycho alter ego, bitch demon, inside of you."

"What?"

"You were just a different person, Bonnie, I swear. I didn't recognize you."

"Got damn you Damon. I need to be disconnected from you."

"My blood won't stay in your system more than a day or two Bonnie."

"This isn't true Damon. Your blood took over a year to leave my system, before traces of it became a permanent part of my bloodstream. You have any idea how far you have set me back? Now you have my blood in you, and my blood was literally almost out of you." She says with disturbance and irritation towards him.

"Who cares Bonnie. Its blood, now that I am not desiccating, the process will be quicker. It only took forever because I was desiccating. My blood stayed inside of you for so long, because your blood stayed inside of me. We should be free and clear in a couple of days."

She cries and walks away from him. He walks to comfort her.

"No. Don't touch me Damon. Stay the hell away from me."

"We have to talk about this Bonnie."

"About what?"

"This. This rift."

"Rift? Is that what you think _THIS_ is?"

"Bonnie. Don't pretend with me. I saw Nora's thoughts and fear for you when she entered my mind. You missed me. You wanted me back, you felt things you were afraid to feel."

She looks at him calmly and says, "There is no rift. Once there was a drift. I prayed, and cried for days, hoping that it was all a big nightmare. Thinking you would drift back towards me, but you went further and further. I slept in your shirts for a long time. Then one day I stopped. Once I realized you abandoned me, I knew the drift, was us. _WE_ became, just _ME_. Then I had a nervous breakdown, and my entire body shut down. I went into a coma Damon. Did you see that in Nora's thoughts? Months after you left, my body shut down, my magic saved me from my heartache, and Lorenzo saved my life! _HE DID_."

He swallowed hard hating to hear that, wishing he didn't hear any positive thing come from her mouth about Enzo.

"What about the letter?" He asked.

"Your good bye letter? Ha is that some sort of joke?"

"Joke? Bonnie, I kind of laid it all out on the line in that letter."

I wouldn't know. I never saw it. I never breathed life into it." She says with a straight face.

"I wish you would have read it, Bonnie. I kind of thought it was you waking me and not Stefan."

"Why would I do that?"

"I guess if you kept that letter, you'd know."

"Maybe you should have been a man and used your words, you know spoke to me. Instead you coward, you just, No! You know what. You don't get this. You don't deserve this from me."

Bonnie walks away from him and tried opening the cellar door. It is jammed somehow and stuck. "Got Damnit!" She screamed. She balled her hands into fists and put them on her face, slumping in a far corner, crying.

Damon wants to comfort her, but he is in a world of confusion. He is dealing with two different Bonnie's right now, plus the confusion with his letter has him feeling anger towards her, even though he knows his anger isn't justified.

He walks towards her. She immediately stops crying. Wipes her face and sits up feeling defensive.

He approaches her delicately.

"Bon?"

"No." She shakes her head at him. Putting her hands up to keep from getting closer.

He obliges. "Okay, I'll stay back here. I Just want to be there for you. I just want to have a chance to be a better friend." He had to suppose what he wrote her in the letter, had to be avoided right now. It wasn't the best time for it.

She kept refraining from looking at and talking to him.

"Bonnie?" He took his time with her. But he literally had two weeks to live.

Eventually, she fell asleep. He could hear her leaning on her two bent knees, perched in a corner, sleeping.

He went and sat beside her. Figuring that this would be the closest he could get to her. He spoke to her.

"I can't take back the way I did things Bonbon. All I can do is be better from today on. I have no idea how to make decisions that don't hurt people I love. You and Stefan were in danger because of me. I have the opportunity to right the wrong with Stefan, and now I want, no I need to right things with you, before it's too late."

"Why is this so hard Bonbon? Loving you is the best and worst thing I have in my life."

"How can you desert the one you love? This makes no sense. Humans actions plague me for a lifetime of confusion. Bonnie needs no such tortures of you." Bonnie's body is awaken, but it is not Bonnie.

"What?"

"You offer a confession to a woman who has deadly, and lethal powers right now. She is a danger to herself, and you."

"Regardless as to in she wants me, she has me, I'll help her. I'll do whatever I can to help her." He pleads.

"Is that so?" She smiles devilishly, "Anything?"

"Anything to help Bonnie, but not to sate YOUR evil desire."

"But those things may come hand in hand, lover boy."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

* * *

 **New Orleans**

"So when exactly did you exchange pleasantries with Damon Salvatore?" Enzo asks Zola.

"He came to me three years ago."

"How did he find you, or come to find you?"

"We go way back." She says.

"Interesting. What was his interest in my girlfriend?"

"He asked for a simple set of eyes and protection, I report to the other Bennett. We have come to be very good friends, she and I. When Bonnie's darkness was exaggerated, I used the blood of Abigail, no longer a witch, but magical just as much, to cast the spell that put Bonnie into a coma to protect her. Her darkness reached those heights, because a certain vampire left causing darkness to consume her heart. In turn, her breaking heart, released the manifestation which I was able to contain in that coma. This manifestation has always been a part of Bonnie, but it can rarely surface, because her body can't house both she and the manifestation forever. The manifestation can consume Bonnie."

"Manifestation?"

"Yes. The blood mixture of Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore, created a manifestation of energy. The energy was so powerful, it lived within Bonnie's body. It never found reason to surface when her emotions were fulfilled. Wince Damon Salvatore left, depleted the blood sharing, the manifestation tried to begin consuming Bonnie in order to keep her from destroying herself and those around her."

"Wait –"

"However,…The manifestation is dark. A dark entity that wants to be free, in control."

Enzo face zeros in on the witch, the watcher of Bonnie. Anger consumes his expression.

"Are you telling me this Manifestation, my girlfriend created, with HIM, is trying to take over her body?"

"That is a possibility or, it will find a new host or vessel?"

"How can it do that?"

"Creating one." She says with a straight face. Narrowing a small smile of worry.

"Another body or…"

"Impregnating Bonnie… a fetus."

"She can't get pregnant by me or him. We are dead, so to speak."

"Unless, of course, she is enhanced with dark magic, that has expressive functionality, as she has power to humanize your vessel for a short time." She may quite possible be pregnant already an unaware." It could take weeks to know."

"How in the bloody hell is all of this happening, just because I asked her to withdraw her magic for a short while so I could bloody fuck her without worrying about her magic over powering me?"

"Enzo, you never mess with a witch's magic, without repercussions. She will have to find balance within herself. Dealing with emotions she has evaded and dare I say, confronting the man who created this energy within her."

"How in the hell can his blood do this to her?"

" **Rapture**. Her highest, and most sated pleasures came from sharing blood with him. Since they are both supernaturals, those intense desires will create energy that can be over powering. The energy is pulled from two people, in complete and utter rapture with one another. meaning, he too was enraptured."

His fists ball up and anger fill his blood. "Are you saying she may be in love with him?"

"Not at all. Anger can come from rapture. This has no bearing on her feelings for you." The witch says to him.

"I have no fear that anything has disrupted the connection she and I have."

"You are worried about Salvatore. You are fighting urges to demonize and terrorize anyone who crosses your path."

"No. I just need to get back to her."

"Well, we have yet to discuss a wager, Monsieur St. John."

"For what exactly?"

"You want me to immortalize her as a vampwitch. The wager would be grand."

"What is it?"

"I have my ideas, but I will be in touch."

"What? How long."

"Soon. But in the meantime, for your own good, you want your witch to keep from harmonizing with other potential mates. The will to combine spiritual energies, is quite prevalent, for the survival of the energy within her."

"So, the entity created by his and her blood, wants to procreate? With HIM?"

"Not necessarily. He would be a notable suiter, unless someone darker absorbed her energies."

"Darker? How would one know if they are darker?"

"Her emotional reaction to his blood. The angrier she gets the darker he is."

Enzo, hasn't evoked those emotions from Bonnie in years. He wasn't sure he could be darker than Damon, the man she despised more than anyone. But he knew he had to do what it took, to become the man she once hated, in order to keep her from being drawn to Damon.

* * *

Nora becomes worried for Bonnie. She hasn't been able to read Bonnie's thoughts or enter her mind since yesterday afternoon. She was going crazy, worrying for Bonnie, but she couldn't tell Mary Louise or Anyone for that matter, no one knew about Nora and Bonnie's blood sharing, or Bonnie's granting Nora the ability to read anyone's mind who has had her blood. She took a chance attempting to tap in both Damon and Enzo.

 _Enzo Mind:_

 _I need blood. Bloody fucking blood. Of the purest form. Fuck. Tormenting myself into darkness. Damon Bloody Salvatore, had to come back into fucking town. Selfish bastard. Ahh._

 _Nora feels Enzo's anger, consumption of anger and Bloodlust._

 _He enters a large building…people…cross… song… screaming…fear… fight …_

 _"No, Enzo Don't!" Nora screams to herself._

 _She jumped out of Enzo's tormented mind. He just did something unthinkable._

She has no time to be focused on Enzo's torment. "Where is Damon?" She thinks. I must find, Damon. Nora is feeling slightly tormented by Entering Enzo's mind. His darkness, has rage to it. He's turning off his humanity.

 _Damon Mind:_

 _"Protecting Bonnie is all that matters. I will do what it takes, as long as it doesn't hurt her."_

 _He speaks to someone, "Bonnie? Is that you?" Nora asks._

 _He's in dark space, maybe a tunnel, a cell, no light._

 _Nora feels his Darkness…anger… fear… hope … pleasure … lust… blood… desire._

 _DAMNIT. Nora, I can feel you in my head!" Damon's says._

 _She's pushed out._

 _Damnit. She tries to re-enter his thoughts, and a Darkness, pushes her out._

"Oh No. Bonnie." Nora knows what this darkness is, she has seen it before, but it wasn't so present or powerful. She needs to find Bonnie. As soon as possible. She tries to work on a locator spell, to find Bonnie, using her own blood.

* * *

"What the hell could you possibly want from me In order to help Bonnie?" Damon asks her.

"I need a new vessel, to make my domain."

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?"

"It has to be pure, yet powerful. Naturally stabilizing of supernatural energy."

"Get to the point!" He says exhausted of her runaround.

"I need you to plant your seeds, lover boy."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

She laughs maniacally.

"Protecting Bonnie is all that matters. I will do what it takes, as long as it doesn't hurt her."

"This wont hurt her, believe me."

"If you are asking me to do what I think, I should probably decline."

He feels Nora enter his mind...

"Damnit Nora."

"Pesky girl." She places her hands on Damon's head and blocks Nora out.

"What did you just do to my head. I blocked your mind. Now where were we? Ah yes, you declining my offer."

"Yes. She has a boyfriend. Not to mention she hates me, she wont say two words to me, let alone have the urge to exchange pleasantries."

"You help me, I help you. Plant your seeds, provide me a domain, I free Bonnie's mind, and heart, open her back up to your friendship. Plus, I leave her with much power to possess. Everyone is happy."

"Right, except you live on in some SEED OF CHUCKY sort of way, as she and my wayward child, with too much power from the dark side, terrorizing the world, while we run after you cleaning up your messes for the rest of our lives."

"And I give Bonnie a life, eternal."

He is taken back. "What?"

"You heard me correctly. Bonnie can be immortal witch. This is my promise to you."

"All so you can be our love child?"

"Well, when you put it that way, makes us sound like a dysfunctional family already."

"I can't. I can't do that to Bonnie. She deserves a genuine life of happiness, not a life where she is forced to protect the world from her evil child forever."

"Who says, I am evil. I simply WANT power, lots of power, and I take it however I can get it. We as a "family," can be powerful forever."

"Not to mention, Bonnie and I are not mates. What about her mate?" Damon asks.

"He fears her magic. She is more powerful than he."

"She is more powerful than me too."

"Technically, you are her equal. He has to catch up to you, in his own mind. He is his worst enemy. Once he initiates retaliation against his self, and becomes a taker, he can be someone to reckon with. I will say this about Enzo, he has the soul that captures Bonnie's soul and ONLY HE has her unconditional LOVE.

"Enzo?"

"Yes. He is a selfless lover, but he has too much doubt in himself."

Damon feels like shit, hearing about Enzo, but part of him is happy, knowing he causes Enzo to doubt his self.

"Do we have a deal?" Bonnie asks.

"Not a chance. I won't do that to her. Find yourself another sucker."

"Suite yourself." She snaps his neck.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

He strolls into town. No regard for the people or places that see his demonic face, his hate. No regard for running into Matt, who will have Enzo killed in a heart beat for just a singular disturbance. No he walks through town, blood dripping from his mouth, devoid humanity. Then he feels a sudden sharp pain in his chest. _Shot_ with a vervain bullet. He's taken once again, shot and thrown into the back of a van, and gone.

******* **one hour later the Armory** *******

When he comes to, he realizes, he's back at the Armory.

"Hello favorite cousin."

"This better be good Alex, or I'm liable to rip your head off."

"Where is she Enzo?"

"Who, the bloody hell are you referring to?"

"You know who, Rayna? Why did you let her go Enzo?"

He laughs, uncontrollably and his vile predator snaps the restraints he's confined by, bringing a glimmer of hidden fear in the face of Alex and her Guard Carlos. "She's the last thing on my mind!" He says, ready to rip her throat out, snapping the neck of her guard, but not before tearing into his chest with his bare hands, squeezing his heart until it explodes.

"ENZO, that was Carlos! Easy, where the hell have you been and why are you without your humanity, where is Bonnie?"

"Don't concern yourself with such matters, my girlfriend is none of your business."

"Well, maybe not, but you might try to help us when you know about the supply that's gone missing here. How deadly it is for witches. The astonishing dissolution of certain toxins, we retracted of a certain _huntress_ who has now gone missing, is lethal. Just thought you'd like that bit of information before you go on your merry killing way."

"What on Earth, are you talking about?" His demon goes wild with anxiousness, tearing apart the restraining room.

"Give my regards to Bonnie! After all, she is home now, right?" She smirks defiantly of his request to mention Bonnie against Enzo's wishes. "My main concern is the huntress Lorenzo. Some how she's gone, and we think it has some thing to do with you. Get me Rayna, Enzo, and I'll see what can be done for Bonnie."

"I should hope I don't have to come back here and kill everyone, you better hope _BONNIE_ is fine, because starting today I make zero promises, unless it involves certain death." He says and he vamp speeds out in a fit of terror and rage.

* * *

 **DARK!Bonnie, Damon, Enzo devoid humanity. Nora, some Zola and Alex. Should Bonnie stay dark? T** **hanks for reading! Hope you liked this rendition of things...**


	8. Chapter 8 I'll meet you in your Dreams

**A/N I had to retrace some steps in this chapter. I had started already. Let me tell you, I paid such close attention to the episode of TVD 7X19 I initially thought amazing the Bonenzo is beautiful. Especially the Guitar playing scene when he laid on her lap, then I realized how contrived and thrown together their whirl wind romance was, how could they expect everyone to fall in love with a ship without watching it all the way through. Don't get me wrong there were beautiful moments, but there were no stelena, delena or steroline road to redemption scenes, drawn out affair, and angst,. love journeys. Bonnie literally fell in love over a three-year period in one episode. No Bueno! Then I peeped all of Damon's jealousy of Bonnie with Enzo, he hated watching them together. HE threatened Enzo. That square off was beautiful. His rage about Bonnie's impending death, in comparison to Enzo. He was angry and upset, he made it his mission to save her, I thought Enzo was kind of relaxed about it all. I thought it was strange how easy Bonnie let Enzo off for handing her to her death. Then I thought how could she stay so angry with Damon. Don't get me wrong I like Bonenzo. They aren't as strong as Bamon, but I always want the best for Bonnie. I mean I kind of get it and I am not trying to be a conspiracy theorist, but something doesn't sit right about Bonenzo right now. So my chapter still reflects my story, and the past two episodes of TVD 7x18 and 7x19 have been slightly incorporated. I felt more Bamon than Bonenzo in that episode. Ahhh end rant!**

 ****For my beautiful Guest Reviewer Lizzy, (I'm not sure if you will see this) and everyone wondering why Enzo shut off his humanity. I would like to explain Enzo needing Bonnie to hate him, it is because her dark entity wants to find a mate, in doing that, it is searching for a dark, powerful soul. Enzo is basically trying to appease the entity right now, by shutting off his humanity, to be darker than Damon, so Bonnie wont be drawn to Damon. He is trying to keep her blood from being drawn to Damon's blood. I know there is confusion on why Enzo shut off his humanity. He did it for Bonnie. Even if it doesn't seem that way. Clarification, even though I am a Bamon lover, I do like Bonenzo. I am hoping for the best on the show. I will remain as canon as I can.**

 **I hope you guys like this update. I know my story line is a bit different with my Dark!Bonnie, but I am trying to keep some things from the show in. Please review and let me know what you think, especially in comparison to 7x19 revelations.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Damon sat staring at a beautiful sleeping, Bonnie. Her clothes were torn and tattered, most of her skin was exposed and dirty. Her Body was growing exhausted. If Damon had to guess, her body was becoming worn out through the effects of sharing her body with her manifestation. After all, Bonnie was human, her body was dealing with an immortal dark energy that was becoming all consuming. The Manifestation kept she and Damon trapped in the Lockwood cellar, feeding on Damon, like he was a prisoner. The more she drank from him, the stronger she got.

It has finally been about four hours of Bonnie sleeping. The longest amount of sleep she was gotten in almost two days. Damon watched her take small breaths, quietly. She slept peacefully, right now. Maybe because her body was exhausted. He had known Bonnie to sleep quietly, but her body usually all over the place. At least that is how he remembered it from 1994 prison world.

He could see Bonnie's veins swimming in darkness. She was full of it. Her blood still tasted unbelievable. He was becoming stronger down there, sharing blood with her. Before long he'd have them out of that cellar. Her heart beat was slow and steady, and she looked like an angel. Well, not really, but not having seen her or felt her physically in three years was maddening, once he realized what it meant to have her back in his grasp. Tasting her blood, and sharing his, remembering how they used to be, and how they have come to be where they are now, was playing mind tricks on Damon.

(Flashback)

 _Four years ago_

 _Damon sat alone in the boarding house kitchen. He looked around at the memories of he and Bonnie. His heart sank in his chest watching the side of the table she always sat on when he and she had breakfast and went through the morning paper together. The same paper every day. He smiled at the thought of it. How could she save him, and sacrifice herself again? She was still in the prison world with Kai and he was home. Lucky and alive thanks to Bonnie, able to make love to his girlfriend again. Only it was different this time._

 _Elena felt different, she didn't feel the way he remembered. She felt the same physically, but mentally, and emotionally, she didn't feel the same to him. Their kisses felt loved but unfulfilled. Their embraces felt welcomed, but forced. When he made love to her, he couldn't drink from her. Not anymore. Not like before. It reminded him too much of Bonnie. He felt that blood sharing with Elena was betraying Bonnie somehow. Just as he and Bonnie never crossed the line and made love in the prison world, he felt he would never be able to share blood with Elena in present day._

 _Bonnie and Damon never had sex in the prison world. The betrayal would have felt too wrong. They did however share blood. It started by mistake one day. Bonnie was hurt. She cut herself deep, helping Damon cook, and somehow he managed to speed to her without thinking and tend to her wound. Sucking her dripping blood then healing her. She just watched him. She didn't get angry or become afraid, she grew curious and amazed. But she didn't tell him that. She simply said thank you. When he remembered what he had done, it stood out to him that she didn't get angry. The next time, she was trying to practice channeling her magic after they had met Kai and the spell took a lot out of her. When Damon found her barely breathing, he fed her his blood. In return she allowed him to drink from her once more._

 _Once Bonnie had shared blood twice with Damon, she craved his blood, as he craved hers. It became a once in a while thing, until it turned into every day. Until it turned into twice a day. It became very unspoken. They developed a telepathic bond and they were so connected they didn't think about it twice. They never spoke of their bond; they never even spoke of their telepathic link. They went on about their regular everyday lives in the prison world, he still got up and made her breakfast after they shared blood. Then they went to bed sometimes in the same bed, sometimes apart, but they shared blood again at night. He shared an intimacy he didn't have with Elena, with Bonnie. Sure he and Elena shared one another's blood, but only in lustful situations, during sex. When he shared blood with Bonnie they were connected on every wave length. Their bodies were in sync, their minds were in sync, and eventually it became so much more pleasurable than sex for the both of them. They build the strongest intimacy you can build, Rapture._

 _All the while they remained friends. They drank from one another, and sometimes they got carried away drinking from many different parts of the body. It never became more than drinking. Or at least that is what they told themselves. They were each going back to the Gilberts. It was just a matter of time._

 _"_ _Damon?"_

 _"_ _Yes my beautiful lady?"_

 _"_ _What happened between you and Bonnie?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _When you were alone with Bonnie, did you two ever…"_

 _"_ _Have sex? No. Come one, she is your best friend. She would never do that. Really, Judgy? Come one Elena."_

 _"_ _I want you to know I wouldn't be mad. I mean I would understand because it was just the two of you. You weren't sure you'd ever come back to me. Bonnie is a good person, so…"_

 _"_ _So nothing Elena. Bonnie and I became best friends. We bonded, we cooked, we played board games, we talked about you and Jeremy and everyone else. We kept it PG 13 and that is the all there is to it, I love her. She understood me. She opened up to me, and trusted me. In return, I did the same for her. We were all we had. Just the two of us with no one to lean on but each other. So yeah, our relationship changed, which has changed me. But I'd like to hope Bonnie changed me for the better. I am different than I was. Please don't make it more than it is."_

 _"_ _Damon I feel a disconnect with us, when we are being intimate. Your mind isn't all of the way with me. You barely let me in, and we don't have as much sex. "_

 _"_ _Elena, my body is exhausted. It has traveled through time or dimensions, whatever you want to call it, twice in the past few months. It has taken a lot out of me. I just need time."_

 _"_ _Okay. I'm sorry for asking. I just wanted to make sure, we were okay."_

 _"_ _Yes. Elena, we are good. You and I will always be good. I love you._

 _"_ _I love you too." Elena says warily. She knew, something was different with him when he got back and she knew it had everything to do with his relationship with Bonnie._

 _Damon hugged Elena and looked at the chair that Bonnie sat at every morning to eat breakfast, and wondered if she was sitting at it in that moment, staring at his chair wondering about him. He tried to pretend he was being very strong and present in the moments with Elena, but he was lost knowing Bonnie was lost. He extended all of his time after that trying to figure out how to get Bonnie back. Eventually she showed up again one day. She found a way back to him._

 _The two of them were in a different place. He was back with Elena, and Bonnie was nurturing her mind from the torture she received from Kai. Truth is, Damon and Elena never became the same again. They were still in love and happy, but Damon had barely opened up to her mentally. Especially since every conversation now was about him becoming a human and living out a normal life with her. Bonnie stood alongside Damon, helping him through it. Where she normally would have stood by Elena, she stood by him. This didn't go unnoticed by Elena._

 _He and Bonnie refrained from sharing blood, or so they tried. Once in a while she would let him drink from her when he was stressed, and it was always done so discreetly. No one ever knew. Eventually, he began sharing with her again. Once again they were connected. When they reconnected, he stopped sharing with Elena, and she knew it had everything to do with Bonnie. So yeah, he saved Bonnie when Kai was going to kill her, and chose to let Elena rest peacefully. He was giving himself sixty years or so left as a vampire. Then he would live out a life with Elena. But he wasn't ready to let go of Bonnie. Bonnie was the one he couldn't let go of. Since they were in the prison world together, then pulled apart, he hasn't been able to let her go._

 _Once Elena was under the sleep spell, Bonnie and Damon's relationship got uncomfortably close by everyone's standards. The two of them were so used to it, they hadn't realized. They drank a little less of one another's blood, because life with the heretics kept them insanely busy and half of the time separated. It wasn't until he was trapped in the phoenix stone and she freed him that he was beginning to realize what a danger he was to her, after he tried to kill her in hallucination. They had done so much blood sharing that she healed instantly. Bonnie was mortal, human. He loved her. He battled with loving her and losing her. Then as the weeks went by, her life was getting closer, and closer to ending, the more time she spent with him. Damon couldn't explain his feelings for her. They were beyond friendship, but he didn't know how far beyond. All he knew was he couldn't bear to watch her sacrifice herself again, or die again. So in order to do that he had to let her live. He loved her so much he wanted to let her live. He knew if he told her he was desiccating, she would stop him and ultimately he would screw up somehow and get her killed. He left without saying good bye, because good bye meant forever, so he left her a letter and he hoped that one day she would come and open that coffin. That was his mistake with Bonnie, making that decision for her. Everyone knows you don't make a decision for Bonnie Bennett._

(End Flashback)

She lay there resting, breathing slowly. He looked with unwavering eyes. A single tear fell from his face. Remembering some of the things she said to him, the day before has stayed with him.

"I prayed, and cried for days, hoping that it was all a big nightmare."

"I slept in your shirts for a long time."

"Once I realized you abandoned me, I knew the drift, was us. WE became, just ME."

"I went into a coma Damon."

"Months after you left, my body shut down, my magic saved me from my heartache, and Lorenzo saved my life! HE DID."

Over and over in his head. He couldn't stop the guilt that hit him, the pain that inflicted him. He looked around at the dim cellar. Much could not be said about the setting. It was creepy. Filled with webs and vines, and centuries old brick. The dirty ground was infested with rat feces, and there was nothing beautiful or temptuous about their setup. It was quite cryptic and painful. He couldn't watch Bonnie lose a battle to her darkness, in this dark hell hole. Not here and not ever. He wouldn't let her lose. He'd fight her through it if he had to but all the while he'd fight alongside her. The words he wanted to choke on were never ending letters being typed and stamped into his forehead.

Heartache. Heartache. Heartache. Heartache Heartache!

Lorenzo saved my life! Lorenzo saved my life! Lorenzo saved my life! Lorenzo saved my life!

Yet two days have gone by, where the hell is Lorenzo? Why hasn't he made way to his witch?

* * *

Mary Louise was pacing back and forth with Nora. "You need to sit down, being all worked up isn't getting us anywhere Nora. I mean seriously. How are you helping Bonnie, with this anxiety you're suffering from?"

"Mary Lou, don't. Don't lecture me on my paranoia, I know she is in some sort of danger and I can't locate her."

"How would you be able to locate her anyways? You sharing blood with her? Nora. Answer me?"

"Why would you ask that? I did a locater spell with Enzo's blood obviously."

"Where is Enzo?"

"At the moment I don't know, but Bonnie keeps a couple of his viles around for emergencies. I told you, I help her out a lot. We take precautions when she practices alone."

"Right? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. Is there something you want to tell me? M Lou, like when you disappear every day after school for a couple of hours? I haven't hassled you, don't hassle me."

"I'm sorry, I know I am paranoid, it's just, sometimes I think I could lose you."

"You will never lose me. We've been together a century. Stop being paranoid." Nora leans in and Kisses Mary Louise. Lying to her girlfriend wasn't easy by far, But ML made it easy with her paranoia. It put a barrier between them, which pushed her to Bonnie's friendship in the first place.

Stefan and Valerie walk into the room. They were usually hand in hand but something was off about them today. Valerie looked lost and Stefan had a look of concern on his face. It was obvious they had already been talking about something else, but came into the space where Nora and ML were for a distraction.

"What's wrong with you two?" ML asked.

"Probably the same thing that is wrong with the two of you." Stefan was not in the mood to fiddle with Valerie's timid behaviors towards him since knowing Caroline and Alaric would be in Mystic Falls today.

"We are fine. I was just reminding Stefan that we need to be as productive as we can in the next two weeks about Reyna Cruz. We may be able to figure out a reversal spell for the Phoenix Stone and if that is the case, we don't have to worry about Damon's two-week timeline, sending him to his ultimate death. Well, 13 days now."

"Reyna Cruz is a threat to us all you know. I know the two of you may be in the clear, but you understand that Beau, Mary Lou and myself aren't, right?"

"We understand that, Nora. This is why we need to all work together. If we can figure out the key to destroying this sword, or figuring out how to get your names off of Reyna Cruz's list, we should try what we can."

"Not to mention, we aren't all in the clear. If Reyna doesn't get Damon, she's taking me in his place. So, I want to get rid of our Reyna problem as bad as anyone else." Stefan looks to Valerie with the same ounce of concern as when he walked into the room. In his mind, as long as Damon was MIA he could easily flee, take a chance and leave, or change his mind. Damon and Stefan weren't on the best terms, but at least with Damon stepping up, he gave Stefan reason to try and make the next two weeks as painless as possible.

Everyone has a target on their back. No one is in the clear. He wasn't sure Caroline and Alaric bringing the twins was a good idea. He couldn't tell Caroline that. She wasn't speaking to him, and Alaric barely liked Stefan enough to even say Hello. Caroline's main concern was Bonnie. It had been so long since she had seen her best friend, text messages and emails weren't cutting it. She had every right to leave her old life behind and make a better future for Lizzie and Josie. She was a mom now, her life revolved around raising her children and keeping them safe. Still, she was one of the people who turned her back on Bonnie, never to return. After all Bonnie had done to help everyone, when the flags raised, they fled.

Bonnie gave Caroline a pass most days, being a mom was a hard job, she commended Caroline for leaving the bullshit behind. That and they shared one common denominator, being abandoned by a Salvatore.

"Where is Enzo anyways? Apparently he has some part in letting Reyna out." Valerie and Stefan were ready to kill Enzo, making them flee again. Their life was finally at a place they didn't have to run so much. With Reyna on the go again, they had to run again. They never expected to be back in Mystic Falls of all places. But it felt nice, to have some familiarity around them, and people they knew they could rely on, in this difficult time. Even if everyone was on opposite corners of the square right now.

"He's umm, handling some business in New Orleans. He should be back soon."

Nora couldn't handle letting everyone know what she saw Enzo do when she entered his mind trying to locate Bonnie. The one person she could vent to was Bonnie who was missing and at this point, she did not want to let anyone know she was missing, since she knew she was with Damon, and she was possessed with darkness. Having the gang interfere with Bonnie's magic was a bad idea for everyone. She figured she would give Bonnie a little more time, and knowing she was with Damon, she figured they could use the time now while Enzo was MIA.

"NOLA? We were just there. Where about was he?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask Bonnie. That is between she and Enzo."

"Which isn't at all weird, right? Anyone else think that Enzo and Bonnie is absurd?" Stefan laughs.

(Doorbell rings)

"I'll get it, it's probably the Saltzman's."

"They aren't married yet. Her last name is Forbes." Stefan oddly throws out there. Leaving both ML and Nora in silence as they see the awkwardness ensue. " Valerie walks away and takes her opinion with her quietly. "So yeah, Enzo and Bonnie is just weird. Not that I am not happy for them, but I never saw it coming. It sounded absurd when I heard about it."

"No, why would it be absurd?"

"Because they hated each other. Bonnie both loathed and wanted to kill Enzo."

"Until he saved her life and helped her control her magic. Enzo has proven to be one of the most loyal people to Bonnie. We have all been here really dealing with the pain you all left behind when you deserted her."

Caroline and Alaric walk in.

"I beg to differ. We all had lives to live and sometimes, some things are more important than supernatural shit!"

"Well, hello to you too, Caroline. Remember when we tortured and almost killed you?" Nora says.

"Then saved the life of you and your two little bundles of joy?" ML threw in.

"It was because of the super natural shit that you are still alive."

"Well, to my knowledge, the supernatural shit has almost killed my best friend, and we are all on the run from it in one way or the other so don't lecture me." Caroline spits at Nora, they do not like one another and it's obvious.

Nora never threw her status of friendship with Bonnie in Caroline's face. She always knew that Caroline had a special bond with Bonnie. She also knew that she had taken the reigns of supernatural bestie since Caroline left. The need to push her weight around was unnecessary. At least, she learned how to control her temper, thanks to Bonnie.

"We are not going to argue now. Bonnie is happy with her life. She has a good life. It doesn't matter what we think about each other, the point is Bonnie and Enzo are together and they are happy."

"Of course. Sometimes love is found in places we don't expect. I'm sure Caroline and I can relate." Alaric mentions, "As can Stefan and Valerie." Who are not standing near one another or even seem to be interested in looking at one another. "Am I right?"

"Of course. So how have you all been the past three years, becoming parents and all?" Valerie detours the attention off of her and Stefan.

Caroline took a few seconds. She looked up to the ceiling. Her emptions were all over the place. The twins were good at getting Caroline's mind off of stress. When she looked at her kids, and then Alaric she smiled and sighed ready to answer the question. "Geez, it is very fulfilling and I love being a mom. Alaric is a great dad. The girls are growing so fast. I can't believe it. I never thought I'd have kids. It's amazing."

Stefan looks at Caroline with an unwavering eye. Other than a couple of days prior, he hadn't seen her three years. He is still captivated by her. He loves Valerie. But he loves Caroline still. Their separation was a misunderstanding. Stefan went back for Caroline and saw how happy she appeared with her new life, he felt terrible interfering. Thus he made an adventurous and loving life with Valerie, on the run. Caroline thought Stefan left without so much as a word. He broke his gaze to put his arm around Valerie. He then placed a guilt ridden kiss to her temple.

"Nice. And you are obviously doing well for yourself." Mary Lou says as she looks at Caroline's Red bottom heels, and slim fit Gucci Jeans, brown leather jacket and Vintage Gucci Original purse. Caroline's hair was straight and perfectly bleached, making her creamy blond locks look more of a frost color. Alaric still looked the same, but you could tell his newer clothes were more expensive versions of his older brands. He too wore expensive jeans, and some name brand shoes. His face was clean shaven and he looked older. He and Caroline looked like your typical suburban couple. You'd never know she was a vampire, or that he was once a vampire, and once a hunter, or that they had little syphoning witch babies that were the last remaining members of the Gemini Coven. Nope. They looked Like Becky and Todd from Suburbia.

"Yeah we do well. We are comfortable."

"So you do well? Alaric is a stay at home dad?" Stefan asks as seriously as possible.

"Yes, and it works out wonderful for us. Listen I am beat. I want to say Hi to Bonnie before I go to the Hotel."

"Hotel, I thought you guys were staying at the Boarding house?"

"I don't think that is a good idea, Val. We should probably keep everything simple and stay at the hotel. Plus, we don't need the twins in possible danger whether it be supernatural or drama."

"Bonnie is out somewhere, with Damon." Nora said answering Caroline before she left. She caught Caroline's attention, Caroline knew as well as Bonnie how it felt being abandoned by a Salvatore. She also knew the power that a Salvatore man had over a woman.

The entire room looks to Nora and Gasps. Silence lasted a few seconds. "Why are we allowing this. She will kill him. Not that I care, but it can't be good for her, being alone with him."

"Why not?" Alaric asks Caroline.

"He's a huge part of her past. If she and Enzo are happy, I seriously doubt alone time with Damon will be good for them. Yes, Bonnie is a strong girl, but she and Damon have a complicated past. Very complicated." She looks to Stefan. "She should never be alone with Damon."

Valerie and Alaric notice. Valerie leaves the room, "I need some fresh air."

Stefan doesn't chase her. Nora, goes after her. M Lou thinks it would be funny to leave Stefan, Alaric and Caroline alone in a room. So she does.

"Well, just the three of us, huh?" Stefan is really acting strange. "Three is company."

"Threes a crowd." Alaric says.

With that, Caroline left. Headed for the other room where the twins were. Stefan and Alaric stared at one another, "Not awkward at all." Stefan laughs and pours two glasses of Bourbon, offering Alaric a bit of sanity.

* * *

Bonnie's breathing has been at a peaceful rest for hours. Damon enters her dream again.

Bonnie is in a white dress. She chants in the middle of the woods. Her latin is barely recognizable. Not that Damon has ever been able to recognize her latin. Her hair is brown in her dream, not black, her eyes are Earthy and not emerald. Her slender neck opened up the beautiful sculpted design that was her back. A low cut strappy white dress. She sits, with her legs crossed one over the other. In peace with nature she lets the wind blow against her while the sun peeks through the trees. All of the green and brown surrounding her lay still as bits of debris, broken feathers, and leaves float around her. Her belly looks round and pregnant.

Her chants are melodic yet strong. Hopeful and filled with peace.

"Why are you in my head Damon? I sleep to keep from talking to you."

"I had to see you. I had to talk to you in a place you felt comfort. Where your defenses didn't have to be up." He was stuck staring at her rounded belly.

"So you invade my peace?"

"Let's not get into invasion, for three years, you and Nora invaded my mind."

"Damon, I only did that to find out if my blood was still apart of you. I wasn't trying to-"

"See if I thought about you, dreamt about you, regretted my decision?"

Bonnie looks on and raises her hand to him. She waves it twice and says a chant. His clothes are different. All white.

"Why did you do this?"

"The white eases my mind, helps me think clearly and see without fog or dare I say judgement."

"So, you are telling me, that as we speak, you are not judging me?"

"I am not. In my dreams you are pure, Damon. If I don't make you pure, I will have nightmares of you."

"You have dreamt about me? Before?"

"Stop. Stop digging too deeply." She tries to keep a face of indifference with him.

Damon penetrates Bonnie with his gaze. He looks at her to the point he brings about a raise in her heart rate. He is about twenty feet from her, and still his clear blue eyes put her into his force field.

"Stop Damon."

He walks closer to her. She remains seated. For a second she looked pregnant, but as he got closer, she stood up and there was no bump.

"Damon, stay back. We have no reason to touch or be in a close proximity of one another."

"Why not Bon?" His steps are ever so slow, but relentlessly pursuing the target. Her.

"Because I am tethering my magic, I can only control it in my dreams. There is no telling where my physical being is, in comparison to my dream. Stay far away from me."

"No. I can't I need to hold you Bonnie. Let me hold you please. I am not asking much. I just want to hold you."

"This isn't fair Damon. You can't do this. You can't just expect things to be the way they were. I don't need you. I have done fine for myself. I am happy, and you coming back is trying to put a pause on my life. I can't go backwards." Bonnie says coincidentally walking backwards as Damon keeps at her. "Please, Damon."

Just the sound of her finally saying his name felt good to his entire being.

"Bonnie, you need to know why I left. Why I chose to leave without saying goodbye. Goodbyes are forever, I didn't want it to be a forever."

"No. stop. My peace Damon, my world, my dream Damon. This is not about your peace or you're your world. Get out of my head. You deserve nothing from me do you understand?"

"What happened to no judgement?"

"I'm not judging. I'm warning." Bonnie tensed up and the entire fate of her sanity rested on a man who had no idea when no meant no.

He moves to her as her back hits a tree. He places one arm on either side of her face.

"Bonnie." He says in a whisper she hasn't heard in s long. His voice, his depth, his layers. He was in her head. He made his way in there.

"This is insane; all I can do is warn you. My magic is not completely my magic. Please don't do or say something you will regret. Not about me, or Enzo, or-"

"Enzo. That is funny. Don't say something like-"

"Damon, stop right there. My peace. My world."

"Well, where is he? He should know you are in danger, where the hell is he?"

"You lost the right to ask questions about who and why when it involves me."

"No, I'm inside of you Bonnie. I am in your head. I am in your mind. Even more than that I am in your blood, and your magic. I am you. Bonnie. You are me. We are one and the same."

Shaking her head, no he catches her with his hand by her jaw.

"I warned you Damon, do not touch me."

"Or what?"

"I could accidentally hurt you."

"Bonnie. Stop."

"No Damon, you stop." She motions her hand, "Motus." Throwing Damon, he lands on his back and a tree branch falls from a hundred feet up onto his body.

"Your blood Bonnie, it's in me. I'm strong you can't keep me down." He speeds to her and corners her into the tree again.

She focuses her eyes narrowing them to his eyes and gives him an aneurism.

He falls to his knees. "Go ahead, kill me Bonnie. I won't stop apologizing. I won't stop trying to help you."

"You are messing with reality. We have to answer to our actions outside of this dream, please don't touch me. I have no idea what this will translate to outside of this dream."

"Maybe that is how it's supposed to be. The translation from dream to reality may be what you need." He says holding his head now that she has stopped burning him. "You have definitely gotten stronger." He wraps his arms around her from behind trying to keep her calm.

Bonnie wiggled out of Damon's grasp, but didn't get to far before he grabbed her by her arms. He pulled her into him and held her. "I just wanted to hold you. That's all. I wanted to smell your hair, and feel your skin, and breath you."

Bonnie refuses to hold Damon.

"Hold me Bonnie. Just hug me."

"No, I've already told you. A dream translation is different in reality."

"It is, then tell me something…. What does it mean if I do this?" He kissed her. Damon kissed Bonnie. He gave her a small press to the lips and held his position to her face. Softly, he put emphasis on his lips touching hers, a squeezing her bottom lip between his two. He pulled back slowly and as their lips slowly parted her eyes were closed. Embracing his touch. Her eyes open and she tried shifting.

"Damon, stop. Let go of me."

"No." He kisses her again.

Bonnie wakes up. Her elation carried over along with her fear. Damon was unknowingly taking her blood. His kiss in her dream translated to his drinking her blood right now. As Damon is on top drinking her blood, she gets caught in the moments from prison world when they shared with one another. Her hands instinctively wrapped around him while he took from her neck. She realizes he shouldn't be doing this, "Damon!" He looks up at her with her blood on his mouth. "I'm sorry, Bonnie."

A hard connection makes a stinging sound as her hand meets his face.

"What the hell Damon? Why? We already shared blood. Why are you here complicating things? Stop." When she slapped him, his face turned sharply to the right, but he did not move. He remained over her body. Staring at her. Bonnie breath got caught in her throat and she turned to cough. He instantly sprang up as he saw blood coming out of her nose and being coughed up.

"Bonnie. Bonnie! Why are you coughing up blood?"

"Please find my small velvet bag. I need my pills."

"Pills, you are a witch. What do you need pills for?"

"To control the magic."

"What?"

"The pills, they help me to control the expressive part of my magic. I have't taken them in two days. I keep them in a small black velvet bag. It stays with me at all times."

"Where did you last have it?"

"In my jacket."

"I hate to tell you Bonnie but the Jacket is gone. It got torn to pieces."

"No. No. I need the pills. If I don't get them, the magic starts to take over."

"No Bonnie. You are a Bennett witch. You don't need pills. And what the hell company manufactures witchy juju pills anyways. I mean, really?" He asks sarcastically.

"The Armory."

"What? When the hell did you… Enzo? Enzo gave you these pills?"

"Damon stop. The pills have been helping me."

"No my blood helps you. The pills have probably been controlling your magic and syphoning this energy from you. What was the reason you were given the pills?"

"To help control my magic."

"What have the pills helped you with?"

"They keep the magic from being destructive, and they keep anyone from being able to track my blood."

"So what, are these pills turning your blood into some synthetic form of your real blood Bonnie?" Because if so, it is taking your magic, your natural Bennett blood. And that my dear, is probably killing you." His voice was going from calm to angered.

"No, you are wrong. You are absolutely wrong. Enzo gave me these pills. He wouldn't give something that would kill me."

Bonnie continues to caught up blood?

"My God, Judgy, how long have you been taking these pills?"

"Three years."

His eyes got angry and he flashed his body to the other side of the cellar throwing his fist into the concrete wall. "Damnit Bonnie!" Then he realized he put a large hole into the cellar wall.

His anger is taking over and luckily he has been feeding on her for two days because he is much stronger. He flashes back to Bonnie. Picks her up and tries to get her out of the cellar before her evil manifestation comes back and holds him prisoner again. Damon carries Bonnie to the cellar stair well, and sits her on the bottom stair.

"Wait here Judgy, please. I need to try to get this cellar door open."

Damon flashes away and then charges the door banging it. He does this several times before he makes a crack into the large tree blocking the door. He continues to ram himself into the door. Damon popped his shoulder out of his socket after about twenty attempts.

"Ghaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" He yells as he pops his shoulder back in.

"Damon, please. Stop for a few minutes."

"No, Bonnie, I suspect your evil twin is about to make another debut. This is the longest you have gone without the old switcheroo. I can't stay down here with it. That thing."

"What is the problem, get her to use the magic and get us out Damon. Obviously she has a soft spot for you."

"She's a lunatic, she wants me to get you pregnant Bonnie."

Bonnie laughs. She is purely discombobulated right now. Everything about her humor is thrown off, if she could be laughing about her manifestation trying to jump Damon's bones.

"No Bonnie. It isn't funny. This thing inside of you is strong and powerful. I'm afraid that if it comes back, you might be gone for even longer next time."

"Wait, Damon what are you telling me? This is battle for my life?"

"Yes and no. It wants to take over your body, or move into another vessel created by you and me."

"Damon, I don't mean to sound harsh, but you can't take it seriously. An immortal being in my mortal body wouldn't survive."

"Apparently this thing can make you immortal."

"Really?"

"Yes, but Bon, you aren't considering this, are you?"

"I told Enzo I would try to give him forever. That is what I intend on doing Damon."

"I hate to over step my boundaries, but-"

"Then don't."

"No, Bonnie… I think that you are in some serious trouble, and it has to do with the pills lover boy gave you." He says rolling his eyes and turning up his face. "And If I ever see him, when I do. I'm going to kill him."

"Damon, no you won't. Don't force me to pick. Because I will pick Enzo."

He snarls at her. "I could care less how you feel right now about you and I. It won't last forever." He motions his hands in a circular motion between he and Bonnie.

"Damon, I love him, okay. He has changed a lot. He really has."

"Oh yeah, he doesn't play both sides anymore? He's no longer sneaky and conniving?"

"I love him. I don't care. All I care about is his loyalty to me. In this world that is hard to come by." Her attitude was very stiffly directed to him.

"If you want me to say 'I'm sorry' for forever, I will."

"No I want you to let me be happy Damon. I want you to let me be happy with Enzo. Don't interfere with my happiness just so that I could forgive you. You can't make me forgive you."

Damon's tense face softens. He looks at her as if he was losing a battle he could never win. Damon never lost battles.

"Tell me one thing Bonnie."

"What?"

"Will you read the letter?"

"I don't have it anymore Damon."

"I know you don't. But Enzo has it."

"What, no he doesn't." Her surprise caught her off guard. She didn't want to let him know she and Enzo had secrets.

"He does. Somehow, Nora entered my mind yesterday, as well she must have been trying to enter his, her thoughts were getting crossed. I saw a vision she had of Enzo with the letter."

"Right. Okay Damon. I will read your letter. Just don't force it. I'll read it on my own time."

"Okay. Can you possibly do it within the next two weeks?"

"Damon?" Her serious voice isn't as serious as her face in this moment.

"Hey it was worth a try, right?"

"I guess." She says rolling her eyes. She barely gave a small smile. For the first time on forty-eight hours he caught a slight part in her lips and some flash of white teeth.

"Bonnie, if for some reason you never forgive me, and we go our separate ways in this life for the long haul, never to see one another again, I need you to know something. I just want you to know that I love you, Bonnie. I never stopped. I don't think that I ever will."

His words hurt her and helped her both at once. She couldn't return the words, she was angry, but she accepted his words with kindness.

She nodded her head to him, holding the bloody rest of her torn short against her nose. Looking like such a hot mess, like a woman on her death bed. Still, he thought she looked beautiful. He kissed her on her cheek, and just allowed his eyes to hold her gaze. He'd take the glance of those Emerald green eyes any day of the week.

* * *

Bonnie and Enzo's Cabin

He knew Bonnie was trapped somewhere with Damon. He had no idea where. He searched every possible place he could imagine them being. He didn't know much about the Lockwoods let alone the Lockwoods cellar. He just went on a rampage. Enzo just drained countless amounts of people in a matter of twenty-four hours. He hated himself. He knew Bonnie would hate him for it. He didn't have time to focus on that. He kept Zola's words in his mind.

" _For your own good, you want your witch to keep from harmonizing with other potential mates. The will to combine spiritual energies, is quite prevalent, for the survival of the energy within her."_

 _"_ _So, the entity created by his and her blood, wants to procreate? With HIM?"_

 _"_ _Not necessarily. He would be a notable suiter, unless someone darker absorbed her energies."_

 _"_ _Darker? How would one know if they are darker?"_

 _"_ _Her emotional reaction to his blood. The angrier she gets the darker he is."_

Now sitting here in the cabin they share all of his emotions are coming back to him. The feelings were flooding his body with anger, hurt, sadness, pain. He didn't want to be a stone-cold killer. Bonnie changed him, she made him better. His actions required reactions, she always told him. But the only way he could keep her dark magic from being drawn to Damon was to be darker than Damon. Igniting anger within Bonnie that he never wanted to see from her again, being directed at him. He could be potentially pushing the woman he loved into another man's arms, but he was doing what he thought was right. He had to leave the cabin before all of his humanity returned. It was time to make her hate him, with the goal of attracting her darkness.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts….**


	9. Chapter 9 The Hunted & the Huntress

**A/N Tying my story into the TV show, as best as I can right now. This is a short chapter, and really just going to be bringing the gang into some awareness of what is happening with Bonnie. Bonnie and Enzo finally see each other again. Hope you like, please enjoy...**

 *** I do not own these characters**

* * *

 **It All Falls Down**

Chapter 9

 **Rated T**

* * *

"Where the hell are Bonnie and Damon? It has been four days?" Caroline yells in the boarding house after arriving alone. She left Alaric and the girls at the hotel. "I can't get ahold of her at all. I am getting worried."

"I don't know, we need to get a small search party and look for them, Damon is not answering his phone either. When we dropped him off at the woods five days ago, there was a bad storm. He figured it had something to do with Bonnie so he went to see if she was okay. I just figured they needed a couple of days to talk. But now I am beginning to think something else happened in those woods." Stefan says concerned.

"Do you think Reyna kept her word. Giving Damon two weeks?" Valerie asked. "I mean, she really wanted him dead."

"We can't trust her; she is the Huntress. She got Damon where she wanted him. Now whoever she was working with has both Damon and Bonnie. This is unbelievable." Caroline yells.

"When we first met with Reyna to switch our marks, she mentioned Bonnie. Something she needed Bonnie for." Stefan remembered.

"Something like what?"

"I don't know, this man had these pictures of her and Enzo, they were showing Damon how they've been watching Bonnie for a while now."

"Plus, they let Damon, come see Bonnie. Damn it. We lead them right to her Stefan. Think about it. They gave Damon two weeks, they have something planned for Bonnie, Stef. Oh my God how did we not see this before. She is in danger, and it is our fault for leading them to her." Caroline, began getting a bit hysterical and Stefan tried to comfort her with a hug. She reluctantly let him hug her. After he hugs her, he backs away little by little. Not wanting to over work his boundaries with her.

"Caroline, calm down, we really need to hold it together and work together to find them. I am sure Bonnie will be okay. We just need to make it our mission to find her before anyone else does."

"Valerie, easy for you to say. It's not your best friend's life at steak."

"I know. But just the same Damon means a lot to Stefan, and we are going to do what we can to get them both back here. Mary Louise and Nora, thought they had a lead in the woods somewhere."

"How is that?" Caroline askes.

"Apparently, Nora finally admitted she and Bonnie shared a telepathic link, from blood sharing."

"What? She has known how to get ahold of her this whole time and never said I damn thing?"

"It's not that simple. Bonnie's body is being inhabited by some dark presence and it keeps putting a blockage on their connection."

"What the hell? What is going on? What dark presence?"

Stefan steps in, "Caroline, Nora sat down this morning and came clean to us about what happened after we all left. Bonne's body went into some shock, her magic put her in a coma. She almost died, and her magic protected her. Enzo, helped bring her out of her coma. He has really helped her as far as dealing with her magic."

"Why would he need to help her deal with her magic?" Caroline asks.

"Caroline, Bonnie has become a dark witch, she uses expression as her main form of magic. It was consuming her, her blood, her mind, her body. She had to learn how to control it. So, at the same time, Mary Louise was also using dark magic. Her magic wasn't as strong as Bonnie's so the control wasn't as tough as Bonnie's but none-the-less, both girls had to learn to control the expressive forms. They started taking some pills from the Armory. These pills were filled with the blood of the Huntress. The pills were controlling dark urges, as well as keeping their blood from being detected by anyone trying to do locator spells on them."

"This is all too crazy."

"That is not all. Apparently, Mary Louise was given the pills by the Armory, but Bonnie wasn't. Enzo was taking the pills without consent of the armory. Reyna and her tribe have been on a trail of Bonnie for a couple of years. He was hiding her from Reyna for a while. He even enrolled her as a patient at the Fells Church Clinic by using compulsion on the staff, pretending he was a doctor. She was there for a few months pretending to be 'disturbed' I guess. She had only been out for a couple of weeks before we showed up."

"How did I not know all of this? How did you get all of this out of Nora?"

"None of us knew because we were all leading other lives, or on the run." Stefan says looking at Caroline, as if he needed her to understand his reasoning for running. "You and Alaric were trying to lead normal lives for the girls, and Valerie decided to go on the run with me, because I am still being hunted. Until Damon is caught that is."

Caroline stared at Stefan with indifference. It wasn't as if she didn't care, but she refused to allow him to get into her head. She refused to make this about him and her when it was clearly about Bonnie.

"How did you guys get Nora to talk."

"It was her guilt. She wants to help Bonnie. Bonnie is in danger from more than one angle. This darkness within her, and the Huntress looking for her, for some reason." Valerie intervened.

"So how can we find her?"

"We wait on Nora and Mary Louise. See if their lead means anything."

"So we are sitting ducks right now?"

"Yes."

"Well, not me. I am going to search for my best friend. If she is in danger, I won't be sitting on my ass waiting. Alaric is willing to watch the girls a couple of hours longer without me. You guys coming?"

"Someone needs to stay here in case Bonnie, Enzo, or Damon show up." Valerie made a decision to stay. "Stefan why don't you go with Caroline?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Stefan. I am sure. I'm sure you two need to catch up." She knows what she is doing, and it was basically relationship suicide, sending her boyfriend on a mission with his ex-girlfriend he was still in love with. "Really. GO." She insisted with a smile. "I love you Stefan."

"I love you too." He gave her a kiss to her lips and they took a while to let go hands.

Caroline acted as if he wasn't disgusted but, she was. It was disgusting and annoying. She just thought about Alaric and the girls and put herself at ease again. As they walk towards the door, they hear a knock. "Maybe it's good news," Caroline runs to the door to open it. Just as soon as she does Caroline, ducks and dodges an evil 5'2' Huntress who barges in the home.

"What the hell?" Caroline yells.

"I'm here for someone, and I know they are nearby, I saw it. Mystic Falls."

"Damon is nowhere to be found. He is somewhere in danger." Stefan says. "Besides you gave him two weeks."

"Of course I did. He's not who I am here for."

"Well then Who, ME? I thought we had a deal."

"We do. I keep my deals, so long as they are kept on both ends. No. I have much bigger fish to fry. Someone darker, and filled with more evil then Damon Salvatore."

"Who?"

"Someone who has killed over fifty people in the past five days, Twenty or so of them were all in church when he ransacked them in New Orleans, the rest were patrons from here to Fell's Church. He is currently on rampage to destroy even more lives as we speak. He is evil and vile, and he must die."

"I don't know any vampire with that type of vendetta." Stefan says.

"Oh, sure you do. And this one, I will take pleasure in killing, he hunted me, tortured me, and helped the armory keep me prisoner. Now, he's on my list, and today his life ends."

"Wait, are you talking about-"

"Lorenzo St John."

"So Enzo didn't let you out?"

"No, you can thank your good friend Matt Donavan for that." She said walking over to Stefan and Valerie, who were slowly moving away from her, unaware of her next move.

"Fuck me running," Caroline said.

"Exactly, Miss Forbes. You better run, because you are on my list too. And until I find Enzo, every day I will make it appoint to kill one of you off until I get him."

Reyna grabbed her gun, shot Stefan with a vervain bullet to his chest, grabbed Valerie by her hair, and stabbed her in the chest with the sword of the Phoenix Stone.

"Valerie! No!" Stefan yelled and could do nothing because he faded into blackness, slowly. He watched his girlfriend be murdered by the Huntress and fall into the worse death a vampire could endure. Eternity in hell. HE could do nothing to stop it.

"Stefan…" Valerie choked out, reaching her arms out to Stefan before her soul fled her body.

Caroline sped to Stefan and grabbed him and sped off far away from the boarding house. Leaving Reyna behind, hopefully for good.

* * *

Damon was being drained of his blood. Slowly Bonnie's entity would take more and more from him. He had not seen or heard from Bonnie in two days. Her darkness was overtaking her in the worst way.

"Damon, I must say, I am done being selfish with you. We are to leave this cellar and I am going to take you far away from here."

Damon could barely speak. He was tired. He was holding on fighting for Bonnie's life, all while being drained of his.

"Hello, lover boy. Do you not speak to me anymore?"

He looks up and spits out blood at her.

"Oh I see you are mad. Because I do not let Bonnie visit any longer? Well I asked for one thing and one thing only. That was a vessel. You are supposed to create one for me and you have been neglecting my needs. So I will take this one. I quite like Bonnie's body. I feel beautiful as Bonnie. She is empowering."

Damon just lay on the ground and takes slow breaths, steadying his control. The transference of his huntress mark was starting to show. Reyna must be somewhere nearby.

"I tell you what lover boy. I can allow Bonnie to visit. But… only for consummation. If you consummate, I will allow Bonnie control back."

Damon looks at the body of Bonnie. Who would have told him five years ago he and Bonnie would be in this predicament? Battling each other, but Bonnie wasn't totally Bonnie. He was in the middle of both loving and hating Bonnie Bennett right now. A torture he well deserved for thinking he could leave her ever.

"Ahh, I see. You still will not speak to me. But what if I let Bonnie come out to talk?"

"I will only speak to Bonnie." Damon finally speaks out.

"Fine. But not here. We need to go somewhere else. Now. I am sick of this dirty dungeon. I won't force you to do anything while you appear to be dying. That mark on your collar is getting worse. I will take you somewhere and if you fulfill my wishes, I will let you feed from Bonnie."

He realized Reyna must have been near, and he was on the verge of dying one way or the other. He'd gladly die to protect Bonnie. He would sacrifice himself for her, because she meant that much to him.

Bonnie picked up Damon's body with a strength she had from feeding on him. She walked to the cellar stair way, getting prepared to get out, and a sound came from behind them.

* * *

Nora and M Lou were at the Lockwood mansion. They were standing on the porch trying to figure out how they would get into the house uninvited. Just as they stood there, Caroline showed up with Stefan.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Nora asks looking at an unconscious Stefan.

"Reyna Cruz happened. She is here, looking for Enzo. It is a long story, but she is going to kill someone every day until she finds him."

"What? Where is Valerie?"

"She killed her."

"No. This can't be true." Both girls gasps, holding their mouths and each other.

"Unfortunately it is and I am very sorry. But I need to get into the Lockwood mansion before she finds us."

"You guys can get in?"

"Yes. We have been invited in before."

"Is there any way you think you can get us in? I think Bonnie may be in there?" Nora needs all the help she can get, but getting in the mansion might be impossible.

"I am not the owner. I can't invite you in. But, I am headed to the cellar, so I am sure you can get into the underground entrance. We need to hide out from Reyna. If you think Bonnie is in here, I hope you are right." Caroline says.

"Meet me over by the cement looking shack, right over there covered in vines. There is a door that leads to the underground of the cellar. I will walk to the cellar and let you guys in over there. Give me five minutes to get there."

"Okay, we will be there. Come on M Lou let's go." The girls run over to the small shack out in the distant side of the mansion. They waited a few minutes and Caroline let them in. They close the door forgetting to lock it. But head down to the Cellar.

"This is so dark and creepy." M Lou says, feeling as if there are spider webs lingering on every inch of her skin.

"Yeah, but you are a vampire, this should be nothing. Especially after spending all of the time slowly drying out into corpses for Lily in the 1903 prison world."

"Caroline, I still hate spiders. Vampire or not, they are creepy and disgusting."

"Yeah, well better spiders than a huntress. After I get you guys settled in the cellar, I will search the mansion for Bonnie and Damon."

"I'll help you. "

"Thanks Nora."

"Yea, of course. She is one of my best friends too."

Caroline knew she and Nora had to work together to find Bonnie and Damon no matter how much they disliked each other. Little did they know, they didn't have far to search. As soon as Caroline unlocked the cellar door, she pushed the heavy blockade to get into the cellar. It was heavier than she thought. Nora, and M Lou had to help push using all three of their vampire strength.

On the other side of the door, Damon was praying for a miracle. He was praying that someone had found him, and come to get he and Bonnie.

"123 PUSH!" the girls said in unison.

 _'_ _Oh my god. Thank god.'_ Damon thought.

"Oh my god. Damon! Bonnie what are you doing with Damon?" Caroline was shocked at her friend's strength to carry the heavy vampire.

"Careful, Caroline. It is not Bonnie." Nora warned.

"What?"

"It is Bonnie, but her darkness is controlling her. So it isn't quite her."

"You again!" Bonnie says to Nora. "Aren't you sick of trying to get into my head already? You are pesky, making me use magic constantly to keep you out of my head. It is very annoying."

"So, is Bonnie's darkness foreign, what is up with that accent?" Caroline asks.

"As a matter of fact I am created by the blood sharing from these two beings."

"Who two beings?" Caroline asks confused.

Nora stepped in, "Bonnie and Damon."

"What the?"

"But my origin is from the Shaman Tribe. I have been recreated to pull darkness from the world. I draw my strength from it."

"Wait, what?" Caroline is still getting confused.

Damon looks to want to speak but can't.

"So you pull darkness from vampires, and use the energy to recreate life?" Nora asks.

"Precisely."

"Then what?"

"I am rebirthing the protection of the human race. Bonnie's powerful body and blood have been chosen."

"Chosen for what?"

"When the tribe sent its predecessor to search for Julian and the heretics three years ago, a presence of the Bennett witches blood was felt. Our predecessor, gave us the message, she wanted Bonnie. The tribe has performed a ritual, transferring energies to Bonnie's body and blood."

"Who is your predecessor?" Nora asked.

"Reyna, perhaps you have heard of her." Bonnie smiles an evil smirk.

Nora explains to Caroline and M Lou, "So, the creation was created in the most powerful form of blood sharing, known as rapture. This dark but very powerful vampire, and this pure and powerful witch. Together, their blood forms one of the strongest bonds. The tribe used ancient magic, to transfer some of their ancestor blood into Bonnie's body three years ago. They tried finding her, which was when Enzo began to hide her, and give her pills that kept her blood from being tracked in a locator spell."

"What does that mean for you and your kind?" Caroline asks.

"We are recreating the tribe, through these powerful beings. Slowly, and we will wipe the Earth clean of ALL vampires."

"So you are Reyna's tribal blood line? You are trying to rebuild with Bonnie's body. Making her procreate and continue this lineage of hunters and huntresses, and you kill, and torture vampires, sucking the life source out of us, so that you can create powerful predecessors, in order to kill us?"

"Yes. You blood suckers will be extinct in less than a centuries time."

"Doesn't this make you just as bad as us evil blood suckers. Using evil tactics to get rid of evil beings? You are just as evil. We are not all bad people."

"Certainly not all bad, evil none-the-less. You must be destroyed."

Bonnie throws Damon's Body against the girls.

"Oh my God, Damon are you okay?" Caroline holds Damon's weak body in her arms.

"No, she looks to have been draining him. He needs blood."

"We have to get him some blood."

"Bonnie." Damon whispers, unable to barely talk. He reaches for her, because he doesn't want her out of his site. She has been with him the past five days. No one knows what is actually going on with Bonnie but Damon.

"No. You are not going anywhere with my vampire." Bonnie speaks.

"He is going to starve to death." Caroline yells.

"He's going to die anyways, he got a mark on him from Reyna Cruz!" says another voice coming in from behind them.

"Enzo? Where have you been and how did you get in here?"

"I followed you. You are not very careful Nora. I knew I could find Bonnie and Damon as long as I found you."

"Mmm. Lorenzo. There is something different about you." Bonnie says.

"Same could be said about you, love." Lorenzo sped to Bonnie and looked her face to face.

"Where did this darkness come from? Power emanates from you." She smells his skin. Licks the blood dripping from his lips.

"What have you been up to, in hiding with Damon Salvatore?" His voice lowly penetrating her ears like music.

"Jealous, are we?"

"Enzo it's not Bonnie." Nora Whispers, hoping he will hear her with his vampire hearing.

"Jealous, of this Bloke? Never. Just worried about my girl, is all." Enzo is still devoid of his humanity. No one knows accept for Nora.

Enzo looks deeply into Bonnie's eyes. It almost brings back his humanity, for a second, until he sees her dark eyes, and her black veins, and smells the expression in her blood.

"I need to get you out of here. Away from these people." He says to her.

"You are reading my mind Lorenzo." Bonnie says kissing him on the lips softly.

"Enzo don't leave, please, there is something you don't know about Bonnie." Caroline pleads.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, love. I know the perfect little place in the middle of the woods. It's quiet and cozy."

"Sounds perfect." She smiles at him, and Enzo picks up his Bonnie and speeds away with her.

The gang is left standing there to figure out what the hell to do next.

* * *

 **What's to happen Between Bonnie and Enzo, she's filled with Vengeance and so is he… Will there be bloodshed or will they be able to bring each other's humanity back?**

 **Next chapter Bonenzo…**


End file.
